The Void
by Metal4k
Summary: The beams of Reality itself are breaking. Every world, every universe depends on this One World to exist. When a darkness from another universe tears a hole in reality and begins to destroy the One World,heroes and groups from all reality are thrown together to confront this evil. Major crossover with MassEffect/Halo/ICarly/StarWars/Victorious/HungerG ames/HarryPotter/StarTrek/ETC.
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer I do not own Victorious, Icarly, halo mass effect, Star Wars, Harry potter, blah blah etc...

**A/Ni know it's a very odd crossover but I have really big plans for it. Its strange with such TV shows and games thrown in one pot but I needed the innocence of the TV shows characters and the darkness of Video Game evils to balance each other out. I mean come on there's already so many chief and Shepard and Obi wan fighting perilous evil blah blah stories but! This story is different because it should be a TV,movie,Comic, and video game crossover... Though a lot of my stories are like that?. It includes very odd crossovers... But each crossover has it purpose in the whole story. Also I'm re-editing this story so each chapter will stay the same except that at the end a new crossover will be added showing how members of each universe will enter this world. The next chapters are more focused on Victorious halo and Icalry and how they survive in this world though Mass Effect and other universes will make appearances.**

* * *

Los Angeles, California. Hollywood Arts Highschool.

Tori Vega closed her locker. She sighed at the thought of all the homework she had. She started to walk towards the lunch patio where her and her group ate lunch. Her friends. Andre Hariss her loyal friend and first friend at Hollywood arts. Caterina Valentine her red headed friend who was always so happy and jolly. Robbie Shapiro her nerdy friend with glasses and his puppet. Jade West was a girl who was cold and mean. None the less they were friends in their own strange way. Beck Oliver ex boyfriend of Jade who was a nice,chill, and calm guy. Tori stopped in her tracks and sighed. She had forgotten her history book in the Blackbox Theater. She turned around and headed towards it. Her mind ran through all sorts of thoughts. Mainly all the adventures she had with all her friends. Many laughs and smiles. She smiled at the thought. She began to hum Make it shine, her signature song. She made it to the door of the theater and opened the door. She stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw. It looked like a robot shaped like a man in green armor. His helmet had an orange visor. Behind him was a large back hole. It swirled in mid air not making a sound.

"Uhh is this one of Sikowitzs plays again?" She asked with smile. No one said anything.

She looked around the room but no on was there. The Robot Man stirred. Tori froze in place out of shock. He got to his feet revealing he was at least seven feet tall. He rubber the back of his neck. He noticed Tori and looked at her.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Hollywood arts" Tori said with a shaky voice.

"Hollywood Arts?..." The man said confused.

"Ok what planet?" Tori raised an eyebrow at this question. "Earth where else could you be?" She said half laughing.

"Earth. So we won. The covenant are no more. The Flood are gone." He said relaxing.

"Umm what?" Tori said confused.

"The war? It's over right?" The man said

"umm what war?" She asked.

"Cortanna contact Lord Hood and see the progress on the war." He said.

Before Tori could even question who Cortanna was a female voiced replied. "Scanning. Chief there's no UNSC signals present... Only much older models of communication from hundreds of years ago. Let me see what I can find..." The voice trailed off.

"Girl" the man said.

"Tori. My names Tori" Tori said with a smile. She not daring to move, not wanting to provoke this odd man.

"John 117. Or Master Chief. Whichever you prefer. Tori where am I?" He asked.

"I already told you." He thought for a second. "When am I?" He said. He figured earth had been hit and he had been unconscious for years but from the looks the UNSC won the war. But that didn't explain the older communication models.

"It's 2012... Why?" Tori asked suspiciously.

John stayed quiet. "That's impossible." Cortanna interrupted. "No Chief... She's right... It's 2012... I checked the signals I could find and they confirm the date." John looked down. What Was going on?

* * *

"Sup little red" Andre said in a friendly voice as Cat walked up next his him at his locker.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She yelled upset.

"It's just a nickname." Andre said shocked.

"Oh! Kk" Cat smiled. Beck,Robbie with his puppet Rex, and Jade walked up to the two.

"So has anyone seen Tori? She's normally here by now" Andre asked looking around.

"Who cares" Jade said.

"Maybe she's on a date" Robbie said trying to be slick. "Ha a date that you'll never have" Rex laughed. Beck, Andre and Jade chuckled. "Rex!" Robbie cried in frustration.

"Maybe she's busy buying candy!" Cat cheered.

"No!" Jade screamed.

Cat whimpered and looked down at her shoes. The others glared at Jade.

"I saw Tori." Sinjin said startling the group. Andre turned to see Sinjin behind him.

"Where'd you see her?" Andre asked.

"She went into the Blackbox theater last I saw her. Then I stopped following her cause I got hungry" Sinjin said with a creepy stare.

"Wait why we're you following her?" Jade asked. His eyes grew big and he ran away. The group looked at each then shrugged. Andre slammed his locker shade but didn't noticed the paint on it had turned a darker shade. In fact none of the kids noticed.

"Ima go find Tori she needs to help me with a song anyway" he said swinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"I'll go to" Beck Volunteered.

"Can me and Rex come?" Robbie asked with smile.

"Sure why not" Andre said starting to walk away. The two boys began to follow.

"Yay Field Trip!" Cat yelled running after the boys with a ridiculous smile.

"No Cat uhh" Jade said reluctantly following.

Once the hallway was empty something happened. The lights flickered. a dark gray mist poured out from the vents. And a figure emerged fRom the shadows. The figure was cloaked in all black. Darkness and shadow swirled around him. A symbol was painted on the front of his robe. It was a blood red circle with a single smaller circle inside it.

"These are the ones meant to save everything?" The being spoke. Its voice was a mix of a million men and women. Screaming and just talking.

"Yes." Another deep voice answered. The glass on the doors and the windows froze over When it spoke.

"They are pathetic."

"They are apart of the puzzle. A piece needed for us to be beaten." The voice informed.

"Why not kill them now?" The cloaked figure stated.

"It is not time. They must be killed a certain way. All of the pieces. If they are not, more pieces shall be born and we must begin our search all over."

"Agreed." The being nodded and turned back to the shadows. The moment it stepped into the shadows and everything from the moments before disappeared. Everything except for the ice on the windows.

* * *

Freddie Benson walked in to Carly's apartment pear pad in hand. He was busy with new software for ICarly.

"Hey Carly" he said looked up.

Carly was staring towards her stairs. Sam was sitting at the counter next to the computer with ribs in hand. She to was starring towards the stairs.

"Guys?" He asked. He followed their gaze and gasped at what he saw. A black hole swirling silently on the bottom of the stairs. On the floor a black creature with silver armor laid unconscious. The creature stirred and slowly got to its feet. Freddy was shocked that it was at least eight feet tall. He rubbed he's head and split his mouth. He had for mandibles with teeth on each one. In a commanding voice it spoke.

"Where am I?" He asked. None of the kids spoke to scared to even move.

"Where am I?" He asked again.

"S... Sea... Seattle" Carly managed to say in her high pitch voice.

"What planet?" The creature asked.

"Uh earth?" Freddie said with a chuckle. The creature looked at Freddie oddly... Well what Freddy thought was an odd look. The creature turned back and saw the swirling black hole behind him. He stated at it for a few minutes. Freddie quietly pulled out his phone ready to call the police. This guy was creeping him out. Carly saw and shook her head. As she did the creature turned back and faced her.

"I am the Arbiter. Supreme commander of the Sangheili forces. Human" he said pointing to Freddy. "Take me to the nearest human command center. I must contact my forces." He ordered. Freddy just stared at him with big eyes unsure of what to do.

"Ummm well... I Have no idea what your talking about" Freddie simply said. The Arbiter seemed to get a little impatient.

"What you call the UNSC. Take me to them. I must contact my forces on the progress of the war." He said slower. The kids looked at each other.

"Uh what war?" Carly asked innocently.

"The Great War" the Arbiter stated a little more irritated.

"Dude what kind of medication are you on? There's no war." Sam said half laughing.

"Sam!" Carly snapped. The Arbiter didn't seem to care. He turned around to face the black hole. He had seen this before. A slip space rupture. Except he had never seen one inside a planets atmosphere. It was... Odd... The last thing he remembered was leaving the ark with the demon and suddenly they were here. What had happened?He thought to himself. Suddenly the air began to swirl into the black hole. It was becoming smaller. This was definitely something he had never seen. He roared and keep his stance. Everything in Carly's living room that wasn't bolted or connected to the building itself began to slide towards the hole. Sam grabbed onto the counter and held on Freddie grabbed onto the door handle. Carly grabbed Sams hand. The Arbiter felt the pull of the vortex increase. He began to slide towards it. Carly screamed as she was lifted off the ground, flying in the air as she held onto Sams hand. Sam was lifted off her chair and with one hand held onto the counter for dear life. Freddie to was in the air holding onto the door handle for dear life. The Arbiters eyes grew big. He started to walk backwards his weight and size gave him some resistance to the pull but he started to feel his feet slide more. He looked for something to grab onto. The couch flipped and slammed into him. He flew straight into the vortex disappearing.

"Don't let go Sam!" Carly yelled.

"I Know!" Sam yelled.

"Guys!" Freddie yelled. The door handle snapped and he flew into the slips space rupture.

"Freddie!" Carly screamed. A tear escaped her eye. She heard a crack. The counter top was cracking. Sams eyes grew big. The part she held into broke. The two girls screamed as they flew into the slip space rupture. Silence filled the room, as the rupture slowly closed.

Everything was fine except for the windows. Ice covered the windows.

* * *

John looked around. He was beyond confused. Here he was hundreds of years in the past not knowing what to do. He looked up as the doors behind Tori opened. Several more teens walked in. They all stopped behind Tori as they noticed him.

"Um Tor who's this?" A guy with fluffy hair asked.

"Well.. His names John... ?" She said friendly yet with a shaky voice.

" Or The Master Chief. Whichever." John simply said. He didn't like it when stranger used his name. But they were kids, so he let it slid. All the teens looked frightened. John shrugged it off and stared at the black hole behind him. "Slip space rupture... But I've never seen one inside an atmosphere" Cortanna said inside his helmet. He stayed silent.

"So why is wearing that?" Jade said looking at "Johns" armor.

"I have no idea. He started asking me the date and what planet I'm on. Weird right?" Tori said trying to shake off how nervous she was.

"Yeah really weird" Andre said eyeing the strange man.

"Yo tin can." Rex yelled. They glared at the puppet. John turned around. Beck swallowed hard. His heart raced. He knew that him, Andre and Robbie would do what they could to protect the girls but this guy was huge and he wondered how well they would actually fair against him.

"Who called me?" John said his voice commanding and strong.

A girl in black clothes and dark hair with purple highlights longed to a puppet being held by a boy with glasses and curly hair.

"Yes?" John asked the puppet.

"When'd the freak show get in town? Hehe" Rex laughed. Again the group glared at him.

"I can tell this puppet thing is going to getting irritating." Cortanna said aloud.

The kids chuckled. "Looks who's talking miss robot voice" Rex said in retaliation.

John smirked. This puppets got some thought to himself. "Funny" Cortanna said sarcastically. "So who are you all?" John asked after the laughter had died down.

"Names beck" said the one with fluffy hair calmly.

"Andre" a Darker skinned boy in the back said.

"I'm Robbie. This is Rex" said the boy with the puppet.

"Yo" Rex said.

"Hi I'm Cat!" The small red headed girl squealed.

"Jade." The gothic girl in black sighed.

"John" John said strong.

A silent alarm went off in his helmet. "Gravity pull from the slip rupture is starting to increase!" Cortanna said in alarm to him. He looked back at the rupture. He felt the it'll increase on his body. Out of the corner of his eye he saw chairs starting to slide towards it. The kids!He turned to them. He saw the girls longer hair flowing towards the rupture.

"What's happening?" Cat cried terrified. "It's ok cat calm down." Robbie pushed her behind him.

"What's going on?" Tori said trying to back away as the kids began to slid towards it.

"Grab onto something!" John yelled. The kids looked for something to grab a hold onto.

"Get the girls out!" Beck yelled trying to push Tori towards the door. He barely move more against the pull. John turned to the swirling vortex. He felt his feet sliding towards it. He knew then the kids had no chance of escaping. In his MJOLNIR Armor he weighs almost a ton, and yet he was being pulled by the rupture.

"Cortanna where's it taking us?" He asked. Several chairs and other debtor flew past him and into the vortex disappearing.

"I can't tell.." Cortanna said sadly.

Tori felt her feet flip from under her. She screamed and realized her friends were screaming as well. Even Beck looked terrified. She looked at John. He still stood on his feet but was sliding towards the vortex. She wanted to cry. She feared this thing would kill her. Her life flashed before her eyes. She looked at Beck. Their eyes met. If only...Her mind began to scream to him, then she was lifted off the ground. With a scream her and the gang flew into the dark. John felt himself lift and he too flew into the vortex. Darkness overcame them. And it all went black.

* * *

Cat opened her eyes. She looked around as she sat up. Her friends were there around her. Groans of pain escaped them As they to regained consciousness. She was terrified. What had happened? What surrounded her scared her the most. The were in a city. Huge skyscrapers around them. Destroyed cars, debris and dust cluttered the streets. It's was completely quiet aside form the kids. The sky was covered by gray clouds. "Where are we?" She asked her high pitched voice shaking. "I don't know" Tori said getting to her feet. She rubbed her head as headache began to go away. Cat looked around. She saw John standing looking down the long street. He was completely still. Cat wondered if he was robot. She noticed four other people. Two girls she didn't know. A blonde and a brunette. A boy with brown hair. And a... Big black man? She didn't know what he was. But he scared her. He had silver armor different from Johns. She got to her feet and clasped her hands together. A frown appeared. _Where am I?_

* * *

Commander Ashley Shepard stared at the Strange wormhole in front of her ship. She was slender with an athletic build. Her skin was a milky white and her hair a jet black. Her eyes were a crystal blue.

The wormhole had appeared only hours ago and it unnerved her that nothing had yet happened. She crossed her arm and bit her lip. She was also relatively bored.

Alright she agreed with the probity placed on this anomaly but the Reapers were coming and she had to prepare for them. The whole Galaxy was depending in her. She wouldn't let them down.

"Shepard getting reading from the wormhole. Something's happening..." Joker stated nervously over the intercom. Shepard nodded and looked back to the wormhole displayed on the holotable located in the war room. Garrus, Liara and Javik stood around the table.

"Shepard gravity pull is increasing from the wormhole recommend we distance ourselves from the wormhole." Legion informed in his synthetic voice.

"Joker pull us away from the wormhole." Shepard sated pressing down on a button that activated the intercom.

"Yes mam." Joker replied.

"I still find it rather interesting that this wormhole just appeared here of all places right at the edge of the Turian territory." Garrus said stroking his non existent beard.

"Honestly it domestic matter. What we should be doing is gather more allies to fight the Reapers." Shepard stated with an annoyed voice. The others exchanged uneasy glances before looking back at Shepard.

"Relax Shepard. I'm sure..." Liara started.

Suddenly a massive shock wave rocked the ship knocking Shepard to her feet.

"Shit! What's going on Joker?" Shepard yelled getting to her feet.

"Commander its pulling us in! I can't hold the ships position any longer! Brace yourselves!" Joker yelled.

Shepard grabbed onto the railing inside the ship and prepared for another violent shockwave or any other form of violent movement. Instead despite the ships internal lighting everything went dark and Shepard felt cold.

* * *

**A/N again each chapter will be updated again as they are lacking the other universes intros since this story was originally just A Weird crossover between halo and the TV shows but I changed it. So give me some time to correct all that and this story should be Bad Ass! Forgive my French. **


	2. Chapter 2

Ok well here's chapter two :) hope you enjoy!

italics is characters thoughts.

**Chapter 2. The Creatures.**

Tori gasped at what she saw... Not even in movies had she seen so much destruction, but what scared her the most was the lack of sound and life. Nothing moved. Nothing breathed besides the few around her. She looked at the people around her. Her friends and that man John were all their along with several others they didn't know. Beck walked up next to her looking calm and content though in reality he was just as scared and nervous as she was.

"So this is new" Beck said in a joking manner. Tori nodded her head. She noticed John was standing and looking down the street away from them. He was completely still. _Maybe he is a robot.  
_  
"Beck do you have idea what happened?" She asked turning to him. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Tori... I wish I could I did but no I don't..." Beck said softly. She but her lip. She was afraid, something about this place just have her the wrong feeling. She felt someone grab onto her arm. It was Cat. Her eyes big and ridden with fear. Tori put her arm around her and hugged her. Cat was so innocent and naive.

"Well ain't this something" Rex said as him and Robbie walked up them.

They all nodded in agreement. Robbie noticed how scared Cat was. He felt the urge to hug her and protect her. But he resisted. He didn't want her to get all weirded out by him.

Tori turned an looked for Andre and Jade. Andre was slowly walking to them but was staring up at all the massive skyscrapers around him. "Dang.." He kept saying. Jade was walking up to them to. A scowl on her face.

"This all your fault vega." Jade accused.

"Mine? What did I do?" Tori asked confused.

"If you had just come to lunch instead of going to the theater none of us would be here right now" Jade said coldly.

"You didn't have to come with us looking for her." Andre said as he joined them.

Jade remained silent. Tori just shrugged it off and turned back around. She looked at the three kids a little bit always from them. She then noticed the "man" in silver armor walking over to John. Something about the kids caught her attention. They seemed familiar... Like she had seen them... And sang with them! She had sang with them at Andres party a while back! It was the ICarly kids! She remembered how her boyfriend was also Carly's boyfriend.

"Carly?" She cried out in surprise. The Brunnette turned to her an looked at her cautiously. The looks disappeared as the girl yelled back.

"Tori!" She called out running over to Tori and her friends. Carly and Tori embraced each other with giggles. Freddie and Sam joined the group.

"Hey I remember you guys" Freddie said with a smile.

"Yeah! Your the ICarly kids!" Andre said as he pointe to Freddie.

"Oh look it's the puppet" Sam rolled her eyes when she saw Rex.

"Don't say Puppet! That's an offensive term!" Robbie snapped

"Oh be quiet you nub" Sam said.

Tori and Carly just stared at the two fighting. Tori shook her head an turned back to Carly.

"So how did you end up here?" Tori asked her mood suddenly becoming more mellow.

"Well me and Sam were just at my house and suddenly this portal appears with that guy unconscious." Carly pointed towards the Arbiter.

"Yeah the wacko started asking us about what planet he's on." Sam said with a laugh. Freddie nodded in agreement.

"John asked me the same thing..." Tori said surprised.

"Who?" They all asked. She pointed to The Master Chief.

"Oh"

John looked down the street. It was so dead. He had only seen this kind of dead silence after the covenant glassed a planet. The Arbiter stood next to him. Both trying to figure out where they were.

"Cortanna any idea where we are?" John asked.

"Not a clue" she replied.

He glanced around. _What had happened here. _Something about this place made his spine crawl. And he was a spartan. He had fought the flood, the all consuming parasite. He had fought the covenant, the alien alliance bent on eliminating mankind. And yet this was making his spine crawl.

"Demon, what are we to do?" The Arbiter asked in his monotone voice. Before John could reply something a few hundred feet in front of him caught his eye. He squinted to see what it was. Whatever it was it caught the Arbiters attention to. The both squinted and tried to figure out what it was. It was moving towards them... Fast... And theres more then one... He counted at least fifty... They were horrendous. Gray skinned and scronny. Their teeth were bared. Sharper than a katana. No ears, eyes or noses. Just a mouth. Spikes riddled their backs. A long gray tail with 4 spikes on the end hung behind them. They screeched. It pierced the air like a knife through butter.

"What the hell was that?" Sam yelled covering her ears. John looked  
Back at the group of terrified kids. He looked back at the creatures. Those creatures would rip the kids apart. He knew this.

"Kids run! Get out of here!" He yelled. They slowly began to back away.

"Go!" He yelled louder. They finally turned and ran. He looked back at the creatures. He felt his back. He still had his assault rifle. He glanced at The Arbiter.

"Ready?" He asked.

The Arbiter Drew two energy swords. The air shimmered from the heat coming off the swords. The Arbiter roared. _I'll take that as yes._ John drew his assault rifle. He started towards the creatures. They Screeched again. He sprinted full out towards them.

"Let's see how they fair against us" Cortanna said cocky.

John drew back his left fist. Holding the rifle in his right. He clinched his fist. He reached the first creature. His left fist slammed into it. It's head completely collapsed under the force from his hit. The other creatures turned to him and attacked. The Arbiter roared and lunged at a creature in two swift motions sliced two in half. He roared.

-

Beck looked back. He saw John and the other "man" fighting the creatures. The creatures didn't seem to put up much of a fight against the two. But they we're fast. John got slammed by one and knocked to the ground. Beck looked back to the others in front of him. They had all stopped. He made his way in front of them next to Tori. They were slowly backing up back towards John and The Arbiter. What beck saw made his heart stop. Seven creatures were slowly walking towards them. In the middle was an eleventh. It was twice the size of the others. It was muscular. Four K9s stuck out of its mouth. It roared. The girls all jumped back. Beck looked around for anything. He saw a tire iron. He grabbed it and twirled it around. Fixing cars at least taught him how to use one. Andre,Robbie and Freddie saw what he was doing and looked for their own weapons. Sam saw a rusted metal baseball bat with dried blood on it. She picked it up and walked up next to Beck.

"What are you..."

"Oh be quiet I can take care of myself" Sam snapped  
Before Beck could reject. He shrugged. He turned to Robbie.

"Robbie get The girls out of here now!" He ordered.

"But!"

"Robbie!" Robbie didn't argue again. He started to set Rex down.

"Do what you gotta do" Rex said.

Robbie nodded. He grabbed crowbar he found and started to lead the girls away from the new threat. Andre scurried around for a weapon. He looked inside a car. He saw a double barreled shot gun. He reached in through the glassless window and pulled it out. He hoped there was ammo and that it still worked. He had never shot a gun but he'd seen enough movies. He looked back at Beck. Beck had his tire iron. Freddie had a 2 by 4. Sam had the baseball bat. They were slowly backing away from the creatures despite their courage. The creatures charged. Five at them. Two after the others. Beck swung his tire iron. A crack of the skull echoed as one creature fell to the ground. Another slammed into Beck knocking him into the ground.

"Beck!" Andre yelled. He started to run towards his friend when he saw it. He aimed the Gun and fired. He flew backwards into the ground from the recoil. He groaned in pain. The creature landed on him. Still alive but hurt. It snapped at his face. He grabbed it's neck and held it out of reach. It's claws on its hand dug into his arms. It's legs went berserk as it tried to get at him. He looked for the gun. It was only about a foot to his right. He needed to grab it, his strength was slowly draining.

Tori looked back. She saw Beck on his back holding a tire iron to a creatures neck to keep it off him. Andre too was on his beck holding a creature of him. Sam was on top of one trying to subdue it with her bat. Freddie was up against a car trying to keep one from tearing off his face. "We have to help them!" She yelled. "We can't! I have to get you out of here!" Robbie snapped grabbing her arm. She reluctantly began to follow. A scream. They both turned. Carly was being dragged away by one of the creatures. Jade ran after her pulling out some long scissors from her boot. Robbie prepared to go after them when another creature landed in front of him, Tori, and Cat. He spread his arms out in front of the girls as if to shield them his crowbar in hand. Tori grabbed Cat. She saw a store with its walls torn out and debris inside she took Cat and ram inside. The creature lunged at Robbie. Robbie swung but missed. It slammed into him and suck it's teeth into his arm. He yelled. With his good arm he slammed the crowbar repeatedly on the creatures head, but the creature wouldn't let go.

Cat looked at Robbie and began to cry. Her friend was hurting from the scary monster. She cried into Tori's shirt. Tori held onto Cat. She didn't know what happens to Carly and Jade. She watched Robbie. She knew Robbie was done for, but she had to help. She quickly looked around and saw a broken 2 by 4 laying on the ground. She let go of cat and grabbed it.  
"Stay here Cat" she ordered.

She didn't even wait to see what Cat said. She ran outside to Robbie. The creature raised its head and snarled at her. She grimaced at it and swung with all her might. The 2 by 4 snapped and the creature tumbled off of Robbie.

"Thanks" Robbie groaned. Suddenly Tori was on the ground. The creature was on top of her. She heard Cats scream and cries. The creature bared it's teeth. Tori knew it was the end. She closed her eyes and waited for it teeth to sink in. She heard the other yelling coming towards her. They wouldn't make it and she knew it. A tear rolled down her cheek. _Goodbye..._


	3. Chapter 3

Characters thoughts in italics.

Review please.

Tori could feel the warmth from the creatures breath. _Goodbye..._ Suddenly she felt the creatures fly off her. It's claws ripped a part of her arm open. She let out a blood piercing scream. She looked to see where the creature was. John had the creature in his hands. He spun and around and as hard as he could he flung the creature into a building. It crashed trough the concrete wall and inside. Silence. Beck got to Tori and kneeled down.

"Tori are you ok?!" He asked alarmed.

"She nodded and sat up. She felt a warm liquid on her arm. It was her blood draing from the wound. Andre got down next to them.

"Dang..." He said looking at the gash in her arm. Beck just but his lip. She was losing blood fast. John walked over to her. He gently pushed Beck out of the way. He kneeled down next to her and pulled out a metal gray can. It had something written on it. "Biofoam" Andre said confused. John didn't reply. Tori looked at him oddly. She tried to scoot away but John grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. He pressed on a can and a long spout pooped out. He shook the can and prayed it on Tori's huge gash down her arm. The foam settled and began to hardened the bleeding immediately stopped. John got up.

"What did you do to me?" Tori asked both relieved and scared.

"Biofoam. It'll take care of that wound as long as you don't stress it anymore." John said walking away.

Beck and Andre helped Tori to her feet. Cat walked over to Tori and hugged her. Cat was whimpering. Tori patted her head with her good arm and tried to calm her. Robbie walked over to then. His right arm covered with dried blood from where the creature had bite.

"You ok Rob?" Beck asked seeing the wound.

"Yeah it already stopped bleeding" Robbie smiled. Sam walked up to them the baseball bat covered in gray blood.

"Told you I could care of myself"  
Sam smirked. Beck just rolled his eyes.

Freddie walked up to them several cuts on his arms and one on his forehead. Jade helped over a limping Carly.

"Whoa you ok Carl's?" Sam asked walking over to her.

"Been better" Carly tried to smile. Jade handed her over to Sam.

"What were those things?" Freddie asked staring at the one he managed to kill. Everyone was silent. The Arbiter walked up to them. Being 8feet tall he towered over them. He looked at each one of them.

"Not bad humans. Not bad." He said walking away towards John. He had several  
Bites and scratches but other then that he was perfectly fine. A roar sounded through the streets. The kids turned. They had all forgotten about the larger beast. It stood their menacingly. Snarling. Beck put himself in front of Tori. John and the Arbiter were both already facing towards the creature. John stepped forward.

"He's mine" he said with power.  
The Arbiter backed away towards a building. John looked back at the kids. They got the hint and backed up to a building. Beck stayed in front of Tori his tire iron in hand. Another roar. Louder and stronger. Cat squeaked and his behind Robbie. Sam jumped and grabbed Freddie's arm. They looked at each other and she immediately let go. John drew his assault rifle and tossed it. He clenched his fists. The creature reared and charged roaring as it went. John took off in a sprint towards it. Tori was sure John was done for. Johns boots thundered as he charged towards the creature. His armor lik a green blur from his speed. With long strides the creature charged forward, teeth bared and saliva flowing from it's mouth. It's massive k9s gave Tori the chills. It lunged at John. , but John was quicker. He slid underneath the creature as flew over him. It tumbled onto the ground. John skidded to a halt and lunged at the creature. He landed on it's back. It's roared again and went rampant. It's legs and arms failing as it tried to grab John. John held on with one arm and with his other he reached down, grabbed on of it's legs and twisted it backwards. It cracked and sent a chill down Beck's and Tori's spines. The creature snarled in pain. Then something unexpected happened. The arm twisted in a gruesome manner and with another crack fixed itself. John stared in shock. The creatures arm was backwards. It grabbed John and flung him forward. John slammed into the ground. He got back to his feet instantly and face the creature. It's arm twisted back into it's normal position.

"Well that's... New..." Cortanna said surprised.

"Very" John agreed. He clenched his right fist as hard as he could.

"Cortanna..."

"Already on it..." His shields drained. Most of the power in his suit transfer to his right arm and fist. The creature lunged. He swung. His fist collided with creatures head. The creatures head sunk inward and it's skull snapped. Gray blood flowed out onto Johns fist. The creature flew backwards to it's back. It twitched and stayed still. It's head was completely crushed inward. The Arbiter walked to John his arms crossed. He simply nodded. The kids stayed put.

"Is it dead?" Freddie asked breaking the silence.

"No it's sleeping" Sam said sarcastically. Tori moved past Beck towards it.

"Tori" Andre warned. She stopped and just looked at the dead creature. Beck walked up next to her. He studied the creature.

"Well Now what do we do?" Carly asked. They all looked at Tori.

"Why are you looking at me?" She asked.

"Your the one who always has the plans Vega." Jade explained with a smirk.

Tori looked down. Jade was right. She was the one always trying to fix everything and making plans on how to do it.

"Well... We... Umm..." Tori's Voice tailed off.

"Look lets just find a place to stay ok?" Beck said calmly. They nodded in agreement.

"Well you'll have to wait. We've got company." John interrupted. They turned to him. He pointed forward. Three pick up trucks raced towards them. They were rusty and had swamp lights attached to their tops. Spikes protruded from the bumper and above the windshield. The windows were tinted black. The trucks drifted to halt in front of them. Four people climbed out of each one. Men and women. Wearing a variety of clothes and holding a variety of weapons. M16s, shotguns and pistols. A blonde women approached John. She wore tattered jeans and a brown cloth shirt. A bullet proof vet and combat boots. The boys of the group steeped in front of the girls ready to protect them if needed. The woman pointed her pistol at John.

"Who are you?" She asked with a sinister voice

"I'm John 117. The Master chief." John said.

"I am The Arbiter" the Arbiter announced. She eyes him wearily. She noticed the dead creature near them.

"Who did that?" She pointed to it.

"He did" Cat said with a smile pointing to John.

"Shh cat." Andre said covering her mouth. The woman glared at the kids, Observing them. She turned back towards John.

"You killed a hound?" She glanced at the large creature and saw what had happened to its head. She looked at John and saw he had no weapons.

"And with your bare hands?.." John nodded. She lowered her pistol.  
"Well anyone who can kill a hound is more then welcome in my shelter." The woman said with a smile. She looked at the kids again.

"You kids aren't from Around her are ya?" She asked.

They shook their heads.

"Well what shelter are you guys from? Or are you from the paradise city's?" The last part said with a hiss. They looked at each other.

"We're not from either... We're from Los Angeles." Tori said confused. She sighed at how confused she was from what had all happened in the last few hours.

"And we're from Seattle" Carly said pouring to Freddie,Sam and herself. The woman looked at John and The Arbiter.

"Earth." John simply said.

"I am from Sanghelios" the Arbiter said proudly. The woman looked even more confused at their answers then the kids. Then again all of them were confused at where John and The Arbiter had come from.

"Well..." The woman started as she turned towards the trucks. "Your more then welcome to stay and the Los Angeles shelter with us if you want, at night they like to hunt. Your lucky you only ran into a scouting party." She walked to the lead truck and got in the passenger side.

"Only.." Beck said with a grim chuckle.

"Well come on" the woman said sticking her head out the window. John and The Arbiter looked at each other and went to the back of the lead truck and sat in the back pick up. Beck wondered why they trusted these people so easily. Then again he figured it didn't matter. John would have no problem beating them in a fight. He was glad John wasn't hostile towards them. He definitely wouldn't have wanted to fight him after seeing what he did to the large creature. The group of kids walked over to the trucks and began to pile in the pick ups. John and the Arbiter were separated due to them weighing to much together. So Tori, Cat, Andre and John were sat together in one. Jade, Sam and the Arbiter in the next. Beck, Carly and Robbie in the last. Then the trucks were off. The drove out of the ruined city. Tori gasped when she see the "Now exiting Los Angeles" sign. She wondered what had happened to her home. She figured those things had something to do with it. They drove into the barren wasteland outside of the city. It was dead then Death Valley had ever been and the mild darkness from the clouds didn't help it any.

"Tori their not mean like those monsters right?" Cat asked referring to the woman and the others. Andre put his arm around the frightened Cat.

"Don't worry little red. They'll give you a bowl full of candy when we get there." He said with a smile.

"Oh yay I love candy!" Cat giggled. Tori smiled. Cat could always make you do that despite your situation. She looked at Andre and Freddie.

"So what do you guys think of all this?" She asked seriously.

Freddie was quiet for sec then answered "honestly I'm just glad were alive, and that we found some people willing to take us in"

"I just wanna figure out what's going on, seriously this chiz is wack. I mean come on? We've got a robot guy and monster and these other monsters and a ruined Los Angeles? This is just creepy." He said in a freaked out tone. He sounded remarkably like his grandmother.

"I'm not gonna lie I'm grateful that I'm still alive. But Andres got a point." Tori said with a soft smile. Freddie shrugged. He honestly just wanted to get somewhere away from those things.

"Think any at home knows where missing?" Tori said looking at Andre.

"Honestly Tor not yet. It's only been maybe two hours so they'll think we're ditching school." Andre said.

"I wouldn't ditch!" Tori said a but offended.

"Tori were teenagers. Come on." Andre said looking at her with "you know I'm right" look.

"He's got a point" Freddie said with a smile. Tori just stuck her tongue out at him. They chuckled. It would one of the few times they would laugh in weeks. John who had been paying attention the whole time let out a single chuckle. Tori looked at him with a blush. She hadn't realized he was paying attention the whole time. Andres eyes grew big. He had called John a robot.

"Eh sorry John?... I didn't mean the robot thing." Andre say more after for his life then apologetic. John waved it off.

"Don't worry no offense taken." John said softly looking towards the kids. They stared at his golden visor and his green helmet. Tori looked at her reflection in it. It distorted her face and made her face look like an oval. She giggled at it. When Andre, Cat, and Freddie saw their own faces they to chuckled at how hilarious try looked. John even let out a chuckle once he saw what they were laughing at. They were so young and innocent. Something he had been deprived of. He vowed to protect it. Their laughter brought smiles to their faces. John began to rennet what childhood he had. With Kelly Fred and Sam. Back on reach. He started to rennet the covenant. Everything he had done. He looked back at the kids. The truck jolted to stop, John Stood up. He looked at the giant wall in front of him. It was made of sheets of rusted metal, fences, and pallets of wood. Barbed wire and dagger like natal shards littered the top of the walls. This was more crude then even what, the rebels John had fought before the covenant, had. The  
Two gaurds with M16s in full black bullet proof armor appeared on the top of the wall in front of them.

"Who are you?" One said as they both took aim.

"Open the gate Jerry." The blonde woman said sticking her head out the window.

"Sorry just trying to safe." The guard who had spoke replied. They disappeared and moments later the wall in front of them split apart and the trucks entered. Tori's mood was immediately killed when she saw what was inside. Rows of small Homes made of Sheets of metal, cardboard and almost anything else someone could use to put together shelter with. There were several open building built in the same sloppy manner that were opened up. They looked like shops. With men and women at counters trying to sell things. It actually looking more like bargaining then selling. The came into the center of the shelter after about five minutes. The entered a large barren circle. Surrounded by shops. People walking about the circle. The trucks slowly made their way through the mess of people. Some people noticed John and the Arbiter and pointed but most kept to themselves. On the other side of the square was a large garage with at least thirty vehicles underneath, next to it was an even largest cafeteria. Rows of tables and benches and at the far end was the rows of silver counters were warm and cold food alike was available. Sams stomach rumbled as she smelled chicken. The trucks drove into the garage and stopped. They turned off and the kids John and everyone else began to pile out. The kids stood together at the entrance awkwardly. John and The Arbiter stood a few feet away from them standing tall and proud. Tori admired them for their bravery. All of the people who had been in the trucks immediately dispersed among the people. The Blonde woman stood in front of the kids. She waved John and The Arbiter over. They stood behind the kids as o know block their view.

"I'm sorry for the way we meet. But as you can tell in this world you can't be careful..." The Woman started.

"Anyways I figure you all are hungry?" She said with smile.

"Yes!" Sam shouted. The rest nodded or simply said yes. The Woman smiled

"well if you didn't see the mess halls right there" she said pointing to the right.

"Get yourself some grub and I'll meet you there shortly to assign you all living quarters." She turned and left without another word. Before anyone could say anything Sam took off towards the mess hall.  
"Sam!" Carly yelled after her best friend. She groaned grabbed Freddie and followed. John and The Arbiter walked off towards the mess hall to. The Arbiter figuring they wouldn't have anything for him. ( a/n for those who know the arbiter you know why he's thinking this. For those that don't, don't worry I'll explain ) Tori looked at her friends. "Food then?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah girl! Let's go!" Andre said walking past her. She smiled and followed. The others right behind her. They entered the open mess hall.

"Nice place" Jade said with a sarcastic smile as she looked at the roof. It was made of sheets of metal nailed together.

"At least it's something." Beck said calmly. She rolled her eyes and went towards the food. Sam, Carly and Freddie already in line behind several residents of the shelter. The Arbiter was looking over them at the food. A look of disgust on his face. John was sitting in the middle of the long mess table at the very end of the building. Tori saw the Carly, Sam and Freddie sitting at the end of the same Table John was at. She suddenly felt sad for John and The Arbiter. They were... Different, and she knew they were already labeled as freaks.

" Tor you coming?" Beck said placing a hand on her shoulder. She snapped out of her thoughts and saw her friends were waiting for her to go eat. They just smiled at her except Jade who just looked annoyed.

"Yeah" she smiled. They got in line and grabbed metal trays and plastic bowls and silverware. There was at least thirty tubs of food. Fifteen cold. Fifteen hot. The cold food was basically all fruit and vegetables. The hot food was... Different. It looked like slop and several other hot foods just mixed together. Their was even a tub filled with green sauce and meat... Well what Tori hoped was meat. They stopped at the hot food looking at it with disgusted faces.

"This doesn't look like candy Andre" Cat said sadly.

"I know lil red... I know" he said looking at the food. He felt that at any moment the food would try to eat him first. He caught the attention of one of the cooks behind the tubs.

"Umm look I don't mean to Be rude but you wouldn't happens to have like a burger or  
Hotdog would you?" He asked politely. The cook glared at him and turned away.

"Umm thanks" Andre said a but frustrated. They decided to get whatever looked safe to eat, made their way over to Carly and her friends and sat down with them. At first every was silent, but Andre broke the silence.

"So who else wanted a burger or something?" He said upset.

"I wanted fried chicken" Sam said with spite in her voice.  
"Yeah and when they didn't have any you tried to attack them" Carly said with laugh. Sam smiled. The rest chuckled. Slowly their conversations came to life to the point they were laughing and almost yelling. Tori tried to catch her breath after hearing the story of when Sam got caught trying to sneak fat cakes across the border. She looked down the table. John was sitting still his arms crossed and head down. He looks so sad... In reality he was resting. It had been days since the last time he slept and even Spartans get tired. She noticed the Arbiter trying to handle a fork, but his massive hands were giving him trouble. Tori knew he wasn't human. What human has four mandibles, black scaly skin, and was eight feet tall. Still she felt bad. They were alone over there and yet here she was with her friends laughing. She looked at her friends who were now laughing at something Cat had done. Tori smiled and sighed. She got up and made her way to John and The Arbiter.

"What are you doing vega?" Jade asked when Tori had left. Her friends watched her closely.

"Umm John?" John stirred and looked up at her. He had taught himself how to sleep well but lightly.

"Yes do you and..." She pointed to the Arbiter.

"Arbiter." John said.

"Arbiter. Do you guys want to come sit with us?" She said with one of her famous smiles. John looked at the Arbiter. The Arbiter looked at her oddly. After a moment of silence he finally answered.

"Yes thank you young female." The Arbiter said getting to his feet. Tori was slightly startled by him. His size was just incredible. John got to his feet too. Tori lead them over to her friends and they sat. The Arbiter sat next to Carly and John next to Robbie. Carly became deadly quiet as she played with her food obliviously nervous with the Arbiter next to her.

"Rex!" Robbie yelled. He jumped out of his seat realizing he didn't have his puppet.

"Oh my gosh! Did you leave back at the city?!" Tori asked remembering when he had set Rex down. Robbie fell in his seat and just stared forward.

"No you didn't!" Cat yelled with a smile. She pulled out her bag and pulled Rex out. She had grabbed him before they left. Tori hadn't even noticed Cat still had her bag. Robbie took Rex and cried thank you to Cat. She just smiled and laughed.

"So you forget me do you?" Rex said upset as Robbie got him.

"I'm sorry! I was just so preoccupied!" Robbie cried.

"Ah it's fine. It's not like I like being seen with you anyways" Rex said.

They kids laughed. They had missed the puppets comments wether they realized it or not. Rex noticed the Arbiter.

"So when did the freak show get in town squid lips?" Rex laughed. The kids chuckled. The Arbiter glared at the puppet. Robbie backed up in his seat. Beck cleared his throat.

"No offense or anything..." He looked at the Arbiter.

"The Arbiter" Freddie whispered

"Arbiter but what exactly are you?" Beck asked cautiously. The Arbiter stared at him with a blank expression.

"I am a Sangheili" he said proud and loud. The kids looked even more confused. _What is that._ Tori looked at him confused.

"An elite" John said more calmly. The kids just looked at him. John was surprised. Everyone knew what an elite was. He looked down and thought for a moment trying to think of an easier way to explain it to the kids so they'd understand. He finally looked up at them.

"He's an alien" John said calmly again. The kids stared at the Arbiter.

"Explains the" Tori tried to copy the Arbiters four mandibles with her fingers.

"Fits you perfect Vega." Jade said with a grin. Tori glared at her. The rest laughed at Tori. She wasn't threatening at all. Tori looked around some people continued to give them strange looks while others simply ignored them. Tori could understand why. They weren't the most normal looking group... Even for this place. She out the cafeteria and to the sky. There were still gray clouds. She looked about the people. The clothes the wore were ragged and old. John stared at the kids. They laughed and talked. Even the Arbiter found the humans faces humorous. He was happy that he finally found humans that didn't want to blow him into a million pieces. The Blonde woman appeared and walked over to the end of the table. She looked up at the kids and smiled. They all calmed down and looked at her. They looked relaxed and happy. Hence the laughing.

"We'll I can see you all are have fun." She smiled.

"Anyways" without her smile fading she began typing on a clear piece of glass. It was touchscreen and different sorts of symbols and figures were displayed as she typed away at it.

"Low tech" Cortanna said with a chuckle.

"Umm I'm sorry but what's your name? You never gave it to us?" Carly's asked with a friendly smile. The woman looked up with a guilty smile.

"Oh I'm sorry! My name is Lenore. Lenore Vega"

-

A/N so here's chapter 3 took me a while to get it done. Now for those of you who don't know about the arbiters race (the elites or sangheili) theyand humans don't get along and have long been enemy's till recently when humans and them team up to stop a greater evil. Hence why the Arbiter and John are friends. Please review thanks :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N So to Anton?... This chapter explains about Johns Assault rifle. And for any girls or anyone interested in romance and pairings yes I will have people fall in live and what not but not just yet. I expect this sTory to be pretty long so just wait. :)

Italics are characters thoughts

**Chapter 4. Vega? And new homes.**

The kid were silent. Tori just stared at Lenore with an open mouth. _Vega_ _how can she be related to me?_ John and the Arbiter stared at the kids. The kids were acting odd. It was just a name. Lenore's smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of confusion.

"Uhh did I say something wrong?" Lenore asked confused.

"No" tori said with a smile. "Just... Vega... That's my last name." Tori said in a soft voice. Lenore laughed.

"I'm the last of the Vega family. How can you be related to me?" She chuckled. She looked around the kids. They all looked at her with faces of astonishment and confusion. She looked at The Arbiter and John. The Arbiter looked equally confused. John hadn't moved and thanks to his helmet and visor no one could see his expression. He was like stone.

"I don't know." Tori said slightly defendant. Lenore sighed.

"Well you guys aren't from around here..." She specifically eyed the Arbiter.  
"So I guess there could be another Vega." She said with disbelief. Tori frowned.

"Think anyone at home misses us?" Tori asked looking at her friends.

"Hehe not jade that's for sure." Rex laughed.

"Haha" Andre laughed

"Shut it puppet" Jade glared. Cat giggled.

"Well maybe. they probably noticed that were missing by now." Back said trying to suppress a smile from the recent conversation.

"Spencer's probably called the cops." Carly said slightly hopeful.

"I Wouldn't be surprised if my dad was already looking for us." Tori said calmly. Lenore was typing away furiously at the device in hand. The Arbiter had turned back to his food. John still like a stone motionless.

"At least we don't have to deal with Trina." Rex sighed with relief. They all nodded in agreement. Lenore perked up at the name. Trina...

"Wait who?" lenore snappedlooking at Rex.

"Trina my sister why?" Tori asked confused

"Trina Vega?" Lenore asked her eyes getting big.  
Tori nodded. They looked at Lenore. Lenore couldn't believe it.

"Trina Vega was my grandmother."

Silence.

"What?" Tori basically whispered.

"And your..." She gasped and cupped her mouth with her free hand.

"Victoria Vega! Her sister! The one who disappeared with her friends! My mother told me stories of what my grandmother said you guys were like and how you just disappeared never to be seen again... And yet here you are.." Lenore's face full of shock and confusion. The kids were silent. Tori's mind was reeling. How? What? But?... No! Trina's not a grandmother! Just... Ahh! Tori calm down. Relax. Let's just figure this out.

"Tori?" Car asked looked at her fiend with big eyes.

"I'm ok Cat" Tori tried to smile. She looked at Lenore.

"How?..." She didn't know how else to ask.

"You tell me." Lenore said crossing her arms.

"How about I tell you." Cortannas voice rang. Everyone except John jumped. Surprised by the sudden interruption.

"Who's that?" Lenore said looking. Around.

"It's his... Uh... Computer." Tori said with a smile looking at John. John finally looked back. He didn't speak only Cortanna did.

"Pleasure to meet you all but if you want I've finally pieced together how we ended up here... Though as unbelievable as it seems it's the only explanation." Cortanna said convinced.

" how?" Freddie asked looking at John.

"We'll the Arbiter, John/Chief and myself were onboard the ark. A giant installation outside the galaxy." Cortanna begun. Sam and Jade held back laughs. _And I though Freddie/Robbie was a geek._

"We were leaving as it fell apart. I hacked into the network and saw something strange. Some symbols I've never seen before. I started to fiddle with them just out of curiosity. John told me not to. To focus on helping him and the Arbiter find a way out of the now ruined installation. I did something. A slip space rupture appeared and we were sucked in. We didn't even have a chance to run. Next thing I know. Tori here is watching an unconscious John and we were in some high school." She finished with a sigh. Even for her it seemed unbelievable. Sam let out a laugh.

"Your kidding right?" She chuckled. Jade suppressed her own laugh.

"Girl your crazy." Rex laughed. For some reason the others stayed quiet. It kinda made sense to them. Still it was pretty far fetched for most of them.

"A slip space rupture?" Freddie asked eyeing John.

"Yes. A wormhole basically. Now wormholes have always been portals through space and time. The "wormhole" must've sen us back in time and back to earth and when it closed it brought us here. To the void. Lenore what year is it?" Cortanna asked.

"uh 2095?" She said a little freaked out by a talking computer.

"See my point exactly. We were transported part way into the future from your time. But it a different future... Not the one we came from... " Cortanna sounded a little upset this definitely was not the future they were from. _We must've changed something..._ Sams laughed died away as she realized the seriousness of the situation. After moments of silence Lenore spoke.

"Well its the only explanation..." Lenore said unfolding her arms. She looked at Tori.

"Guess your my great aunt." She said looked very down about it. Tori was at least 20 years younger then her calling her a great aunt didn't seem right.

"I'm confused" Car said innocently. She looked around her friends. They smiled at how naive she was. Tori rubbed her head. She was confused and tired. She looked outside. She could see it was getting dark. Lenore looked back at her device.

"Looks let just get some rest and we'll discuss this in the morning. I have homes for all of you. Two per home except for you guys." She pointed to The Arbiter and John. "I have separate place for you too" she explained referring to their sheer size. "You kids will paired together so it'll be... I actually never got all your names." She said sounding apologetic. Each kid stated their name then Lenore continued.

"Ok umm... Well there's an odd number of You so one group will have three people. Now it's Tori and Cat. Jade and Sam. Beck and Robbie. Andre, Carly and Freddie." She clicked on her device and a few more small devices popped out of the bottom. She handed one to Tori, Jade, Beck, and Andre. She looked at The Arbiter and John.

"Just follow us and I'll show you where to stay." She turned to leave and noticed no one was following.

"We'll come on!" She said with a smile. They all followed. At first tori wondered why a home would only be for two or three. Homes could at least fit 6 or 7. Then she saw their "homes" shack made of various items. Small and only a single story tall. The first home was jades and Sams. Lenore explained what's laws the shelter had then what the little device she gave jade was for. The device was to be plugged in the house and it would basically activate the house and would provide 200 credits for the kids to spend in the various shops. Then she explained where the others would Be if they need someone. They all said goodnight and moved on. Next was Andres Carly's and Freddie's. they said their goodbyes then kept going. Next was Robbie and Becks. Again they said goodbyes and continued. Finally it was Car and Toris turn. The said goodbye to John, The Arbiter and Lenore. They entered the home together. Cat stood behind Tori afraid of the dark home. Cat shut the door. The house was dark and they could barely see anything. Tori noticed something. To her left was a tiny shinning blue rectangle. It looked flat like it was I'm the wall. She looked at the device in her hand. It was glowing the same color. She shrugged a pressed the device on the rectangle. It slid in effortlessly and with a click it was secure in the wall. The house lite up and revealed how small the house actually was. Two beds laid twenty feet from them. In between the beds was a window with bars on it. In the middle of the house was a table with 4 chairs. To its ight was a refrigerator. Directly to Tori's left was a couch and a small tv one stand in front of the couch. It's was an old tv, with antennas and a built in VCR. Tori saw another door across from the fridge on the other side of the table. Tori walked over to it and opened it. A toilet, sink, and bath tub. A small metal cup on the sink held soap. The faucet was slightly rusted and worn. The toilet was clean but worn. Same with the tub. Tori slightly frowned then smiled. She was grateful she at least had a place to stay. She closed the door and turned back to the beds. Cat was already sitting on one playing with her hair, smiling away.

"I guess you choose your bed." tori smiled.

"Yes mam!" Cat exclaimed happily. Thunder roared outside. Cat yelped. She started to shiver. Storms scared her.

"Cat don't worry it's just a storm." Tori said warmly.

"But... But..." Cat whimpered. She grabbed the sheet on the bed a cuddled it against her.

"But what?" Tori asked sitting next to her.

"The big thunder scares me." She whispered. Tori wrapped her arm around Cats shoulders.

"Do you wanna watch tv?" She asked with a smile. Cat nodded back trying to smile as lightening flashed through the window and thunder roared once more. Cat whimpered.

"Hey don't worry. Look I'll even leave the lights on alright?" Tori smiled. She didn't even know how to turn them off even if she wanted. Cat seemed to cheer up by this and nodded and jumped to the couch. Tori chuckled at this. She walked over to the couch and sat next to Cat. She saw a remote and flicked the tv on.

-

John stared at his new home. It was an old mechanic store. Tables laid around with dusty tools. A single couch on the side. A tv on a counter and two small fridges next to the couch. He turned back around as thunder roared again. He looked out the giant barred window that was next to the door. The rain was pouring down by now. He shut the blinds. The "houses" lights were already on from him plugging in the device.

"Cozy" Cortanna said in his helmet. He smirked. He loved her sarcasm. He took of his helmet. His brown hair and pale skin shinning in the light. He hadn't had his helmet off for weeks. He saw a rack. He placed his helmet on and stared into the visor for a moment. He chuckled seeing how he looked. _Those poor kids..._ He sighed. He felt bad for them. They hadn't even begun to really live and now they were all in this mess. He looked around wondering if anything could help him take off his armor. Sure he could do it himself but it would take him at least an hour without the right equipment.

"You do know there's nothing here to help take off that armor?" Cortanna said using the speakers on his helmet.

"Figured." John shrugged.

"Any idea what those things were?" He asked referring to the creatures that had attacked them.

"No but at least there not the flood." Cortanna sighed with relief. John remember the flood... He had never fought something so horrible. So monstrous. But he was used to fighting them now. The new creatures... He wondered what they could do. That's what made his spine crawl. But he didn't show it. He was trained not to show any fear or weakness. He reached for his assault rifle on his back only to find nothing there. He sighed remembering how he had tossed it to fight the large creature in hand to hand combat. He pulled out his side arm. A pistol. And placed it on the table below his helmet. He pulled out two fragmentation grenades and placed them next to the pistol. He sat on the couch hearing it creak under his weight. He looked around.

"You haven't been out of that armor in a while..." Cortanna said knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"I know. But I'd like to feel the air again. And since there's no covenant or flood. Well i think it's about time to finally have a break." John said in his deep voice. He stood up and placed his boot against a wall. He started to peel his armor off. He thought of how the kids thought he was a robot. He chuckled at this thought. Their so young... He wished they weren't here. He didn't want them to face any horror like he had. He then made a promise to himself. He would protect these kids with all his strength and speed. With everything in his disposal. Something made his heart of steel cringe... An unavoidable truth. He knew he would not succeed.

-

Carly ran through the rain, holding her jacket over her. She was lost in the shelter. She had gone to look for Sams house but ended up getting lost and confused. She didn't know where to go, and she was too afraid to ask anyone for help. She sighed. _Good going Carly... Way to get yourself lost in the rain. _She slowed to a halt in themiddle of an intersection between two roads. A single light pole above her. She looked around suddenly feeling very scared. She felt as if someone was watching her. She we'd footsteps. She turned and saw two figures in the dark road.

"He...hel... Hello?" She asked with a shaky voice. The figures walked towards her. She backed up and out off the light as the entered the light. They wore metal armor. It was silver and smooth. Different in almost every way from johns. The shoulders were a little bigger, and the gaps in the amor revealing the lining beneath the armor. A single red strip ran down the chest of the figure. The armor was made of steel. The helmet had a single thin visor at eye level for the wearer. The visor glowed bright blue. One figure pointed to her.

"That's one of them." He voice sounded truly robotic and sinister. Carly's eyes grew big. If they were anything like John... Now she was scared. She started to back up. She fell forward as pain soared through her back. She let out a yelp. Someone had smacked her on the back. She heard the footsteps coming towards her from unfortunately and behind. _What do they want from_ _me..._ A tear escaped her eye though it wasn't noticeable through the rain. She was looking down one of the dark roads. The last thing she saw was a glint of a bright light. A sword of energy. She had seen it before. Then she felt pain on her head and it all went black.

-

So how is everyone liking it? :) reviews please! I'd really appreciate it! Anyways if you have any questions or suggestion leave them in a review and I'll try to address them in the next chapter! :) thanks! God bless bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Characters thoughts in italics. Also please let me know if any one is out of character.

Carly opened her eyes. A tile roof. She remembered what had happened and shoot up. She was in a bed with a white robe. The walls were steel an old. The door was in front of her to her left. Two people were in the room. Sam and someone she did not expect... The Arbiter. She stared at him. He stood completely still facing the barred window. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow. _Where am I? And why is he here?..._

"Carl's!"

Carly jumped and looked towards Sam. Sam was standing next to her bed with a huge smile.

"Sam!" Carly said not as excited. She was happy to see Sam but she wanted to know what had happened.

"Dude don't worry me like that!" Sam said punching Carly's arm.

"Sam!" Carly said with a playful smile.

"We'll you shouldn't be out that late!" Sam said upset.

"Wait what happened?" Carly asked. Sam shrugged.

"They said you were laying unconscious at the doorstep of the hospital. You has some bruises so they kept you over night. Lenore told us you were here at breakfast." Sam explained.

Before Carly could ask "the others were here earlier but they left about an hour ago to go look around the town once we learned you'd be ok... Well except for me and him..." Sam whispered the last part as she nodded to the arbiter. She too found it odd that he would be here.

"So Carl's you hungry?" Sam said with a smile.

"Yeah a little." She smiled back.

"We'll then get dressed and lets go down and get some grub! Mamas hungry!" Sam exclaimed patting her belly.

"I am allowed to leave yet?" Carly laughed.

"Yeah they told earlier this morning that your free to go whenever. You had no serious injuries so they didn't have any reason to keep you" Sam said. She walked over to the chair she was sitting at and grabbed a bag laying next to it. She tossed it to Carly.

"Here's some clothes they gave me for you. Bathrooms there I'll wait outside." Sam said as she left the room. Carly saw the door near her bed that lead to the bathroom. She slowly got out of bed. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and nearly jumped. The Arbiter stood on the other side of the bed. He was staring at her with his hands behind his back. She hadn't even heard him move, even with how big he is.

"Uh...uh.." She stuttered.

He walked towards the door.

"Glad to see your better human." He said softly. He bent down and grabbed the door knob.

"Wait." Carly squeaked. He stopped. He turned around and waited for her to speak.

"Umm no offense but why are you here?... I mean I don't really even know you." Carly said cautiously. The Arbiter chuckled. He drew a handle of his leg and pressed on it. An energy sword popped out. (For those who don't know it's a hadle with two blades one each side made of sheer energy ) Carly gasped. She had seen that before.

_Flashback_

The Arbiter stared up at the sky. The rain falling on his face. He heard footsteps and out of instinct he turned on his active camouflage turning him completely invisible. He drew the handle of his energy sword ready to activate it and fight. Carly came around the corner. She sighed ad turned back around and went the way she came. The Arbiter wondered why she was out so late. He decided to find out. With his camo on he followed after her. He was ready to give up looking for her when he saw her in the middle of two roads under a light post. She was standing there looking down one of the roads looking absolutely terrified. She started to back up. He saw the butt of weapon hit her in the back and she fell forward. He started over to her. She looked right over at him. He drew his energy sword. Carly can kicked in the back of head and fell unconscious. Two men in armor walked into the light laughing. Another came from behind Carly and joined them.

"To easy" one said. The Arbiter charged them. The gasped and turned their weapons to open fire, by the time the did the Arbiter was upon them both swords drawn. He twirled and sliced one in half. Bullets ricocheted off his shields as the other two opened fire with silenced weapons. He lunged at the other, sliced his gun in half and sink his sword through his chest. The Arbiter turned to the last man. Rain evaporating of his swords. The Man shook in terror. The Arbiter turned off one of his swords. He grabbed the man by the neck and tossed him away. The man stumbled to his feet and ran.

"Coward" the Arbiter spit. He turned to the unconscious Carly. He picked her up over his shoulder. The hospital was near his "home" so he made his way there. He placed her on the steps and left without a word not even looking back.

_End flashback_

"Yo...you saved me.." Carly said in shock. The Arbiter turned his sword off. He turned back to the door and opened it.

"Your welcome human" he simply said then turned bent under the doorway and left. Sam walked in looking after the Arbiter.

"Took him long enough" Sam rolled her eyes then she noticed Carly's face.  
"You ok?" She asked

"Yeah" Carly blinked bringing herself back to the world. "I think he saved me" she said.  
Sam looked at her confused.

"Saved you from what?" Sam asked. The door opened and Lenore walked in.

"I can tell you that." She said her face grim.

-

Tori looked at little necklace. It was made of copper and had a simple cross on it. She though it looked cute.

"Tori look at this!" Cat ran over to her. Holding up a little bracelet with a giraffe on it.

"That's so cute!" Tori exclaimed still holding the other necklace.

"I know! I love giraffes! Their so cuddly and purple!" Cat cried running back to we're she found it. _Giraffes aren't purple.._ Tori smiled. The group of kids including John had gone shopping at the "shops" next to the entrance they had come through. The shops were more like vending stall than shops that lined the roads. Tori was wearing a loose Blue cotton shirt and an old pair of regular jeans. Cat had a pink short with regular jeans. Lenore had found clothes for them. Tori looked around. Beck, Andre and Freddie were at a shop with instruments and old records. John was inspecting a weapon at a another shop. Robbie and Rex were arguing at the next stall with clothes. Jade had stayed behind to sleep in at her "home". Sam, The Arbiter and Carly she knew were at the hospital. Tori hoped Carly was ok. She blinked and came back to the world. She walked around the shops looking for something to buy.

-

John inspected the weapon he had in hand. A fully automatic M16 with a Holographic sight. It was a little low tech but he needed a new weapon after discarding his Assault rifle. A feeling crept up on him... _Something's not_ _right_... He place the weapon down and looked around the shops. Nothing out of the ordinary. He saw three men. The looked focused. To focused... John watched them carefully. The were walking towards Tori and Cat.

"Something's not right about those three" Cortanna said inside his helmet.  
"Yeah..." John agreed. He noticed their hands. Sweaty and they couldn't stop moving their fingers. They wore leather jackets. John saw them increase their pace towards the girls. He decided to intercept them. A hand grabbed his arm. He turned to look at the person. A large man with a beard and the beard and the same leather jacket. He Samuels at John. John couldn't help but feel bad for him. _Fool_... John twisted his arm forward and brought down his free fist on the mans arm. The mans arm snapped like a twig. He yelled in pain. Another scream echoed through the street. John spun around. One of the men was holding Tori. A gun pointed to her head. The other two men had raised weapons. An M16 and a AK47.

"No one follow us! Or the girl dies!" The one holding Tori yelled. John saw Cat on the floor crying and they boys were all standing away looking helpless. Andre was holding Beck back. John turned and grabbed the weapon he had been holding. He spun around , aimed and fired in a split second. The man to the left of Tori dropped dead. A bullet through his head. Chief aimed agin now for the other man with the AK47.

"Drop the gun or she dies!" The man holding Tori yelled. John gritted his teeth and dropped his weapon. The man smirked. He whistled and suddenly the front gates opened. Two other men with leather jackets ran into the shelter. Three jeeps without tips rolled in behind them. The men tied Tori up and tossed her in the back. They jumped back into the jeeps and with laughs they sped off. Andre released Beck. They kids rushed to the entrance and stood watching their friend being taken away. Robbie walked over as was holding a crying Cat. John walked Over next to the small crowd that had gathered at the entrance. He stood next to Andre. Robbie and Cat found their way over to them as well. Car was wasn't crying but her eyes were red and puffy.

"Why did they take tori?" She asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know little red" Andre said with a somber voice.

"You ready?" Cortanna asked John.

"Yeah" John replied. He started off in a jog.

"What's he doing?" Andre said as John got further away.

John started to sprint.

"Cortanna how fast are they going?" John asked as he ran faster.

"We'll from the looks of the dust those jeeps are kicking up I'd say about 40 miles per hour." Cortanna replied.

"Easy." John smiled.

-  
Tori tried her best to hold the tears back. She was scared and confused. Her and Cat were just shopping and the next thing they know she's being held hostage. She tried to get free of the ropes around her feet and hands but to no avail. She thought of her friends. _Why me..._ She looked up to look at her friends one last time. She could barley see them. She saw John running towards her. She smiled at his effort but she knew he had no chance in catching them. She looked up at the sky. Looking for the blue in the sky to help calm her. But the gray clouds still covered the sky. She frowned. Not even the sky could comfort her. She looked back down towards the shelter. She hadn't even been here for three days and she was already being kidnapped. Something caught her eye. It was John. He was gaining on them. _That's impossible..._

-

John looked at the jeep right next to him. Tori in the back. The two men in front stared at him. Their eyes full of aww. John grabbed the man in the passenger seat and tossed him out of the speeding jeep. The driver with one hand grabbed a pistol and opened fire. John grabbed the sides of the jeep and pulled himself in. The bullets bounced off his shields. The man saw John next to him and jumped out of the moving jeep. John slide over to the drivers side. His legs were to long so he could barely fit in the drivers seat. He hit the rake and the jeep slide to a stop. He got out and lifted Tori out. He undid her restraints. Tori looked up at him.

"Thank you." She said tears in her eyes. John gave her nod then turned back to the shelter and started walking. Tori followed. She walked next to him.

"So... How can you run so fast?" She asked with a kind smile. She was grateful but curious. He said nothing. She looked down feeling she had either gotten him upset or had seemed rude. A gust of wind blew into her hair. Her hair flew around. She pushed stray hair out of her face. She saw John spin around and stare up into the clouds. The wind continued. Tori followed his gaze. A massive 100 foot long ship hovered down towards them. It had four circular engines. Two on each side. One up front and other in the back. They were positioned to were the engines faced straight up and down. The wind was the propulsion from the engines. The ship was made of smooth shiny steal. Red stripes circled the engines. The engines roared as they held their position.

"Run!" John yelled pushing Tori towards the shelter. She stayed.

"Run!" He yelled again drawing his pistol. This time she ran. She ran as fast as she could. Her heart pounding, her breathing ecstatic. She stared at the shelter. She was scared out of her wits.

John opened fire. As he figured the bullets just bounced off the hull of the ship. The middle of the ship opened out. Two men in silver armor felt out. John aimed his weapon at them. He noticed another part of the ship opened up. A large cannon pointed down towards John.

"John..." Cortanna said. He didn't get to respond. A blue projectile emerged from the cannon and shot towards John. He dived out of the way. The ground exploded where he had just been. Debrie showering around him. He got to his feet. Another projectile. He tucked and rolled to his left. The projectile impacted the ground again. John looked up. The two men in armor were racing towards Tori easily gaining on her. John took a step towards them. Another explosion sent John flying into the ground. He got to his feet and turned back towards them ship. A projectile slammed into his chest. His shields flared and drained down half way. He flew backwards into the ground. The ground cracking under his armor and weight. The ship flew towards Tori. John got to his feet. His heart dropped.

-

Tori screamed as the men in armor grabbed her. She struggled and cried as she fought to get out of their grasp. She kicked and punched at them. They were barley phased. The ship stopped above her. The cannon was drawn back into the ship. A hole opened and a blue light surrounded her and the men. They floated into the air towards the ship. She stared into the hole. She was petrified thinking about what laid inside.

-

"Tori!" Beck and Andre screamed as thy saw the men grab her. They ran as fast as they could towards her.

"Tori!" Cat cried louder as she squeezed Robbie. Freddie just stared in shock.

"Tori!" Beck yelled again as he saw her trying to get free. A blue light encircled her and the two men. The rose towards the ship.

"No..." Andre said slowing to a halt. Beck fell to his knees and punched the ground.

-

John got to Toris position to late. She was already being pulled into the ship. The ships engines turned and the ship roared off into the clouds. A shining light on the ground caught his eye. He looked down. It was the necklace with the cross Tori had been wanting to buy. He rolled it into his hand and closed his fist. He looked after the ship.  
_I failed..._

-

Tori tried to calm herself as she was pulled into the ship, but she was to afraid. She squinted at the sudden change in lighting. The ships lighting was dim. The men pushed her forward and she fell. She glared at them and tried to get back to her feet when a hand grabbed her by the cheeks and pulled her up. She stared at a man with slick black hair and a smooth beard. His eyes were a dark brown and he wore a formal suit with a purple tie. His smile was unfriendly and vile.

"Hello Tori. We have a few questions for you." He said. Tori just stared at him. She tried to stay calm, but her eyes were full of fear.

"Where are you taking me?" She cried with a shaky voice.

He smiled at her.

"Don't worry Tori. I'll take care of you"

-

A/N hey guys! Hope you enjoyed! I'd like more reviews please :) also feel free to review any ideas and anything I may have messed up on. Thanks for reading! :) also for anyone who doesn't know John ( the master Chief ) at his fastest ran 65 mph in his armor so 40 mph isn't to much. Thank again! GOD bless!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N hey guys! Sorry but updates will  
Be becoming less frequent due to school and all the stuff I'm in :/ but to compensate I am trying to make chapters longer! Hope this is good! If any gets confused leave It in the reviews and I'll find a way to put in an explanation.

To Anon your have a point but the only reason John forgot was cause I forgot to write it in... My bad. Hope it doesn't take away from the story cause either way he was get new weapons.

Charcter thoughts in Italics. Disclaimer I do not own any Charcter sing or weapon from halo, victorious or icarly. I only own the void.

Beck held his head in his hands. He couldn't believe Tori was gone. He looked up at his friends. Everyone was silent. Cat was sitting on her bed crying. Robbie was siting next to her not saying a word, his eyes red and puffy. Andre sat on the other side of the couch. He was biting his lip staring at the wall. Beck felt bad for him. His best friend had just been taken. In a world where they hadn't even been a week in. Jade sat next to him just looking down. She tried to look like she was just annoyed by being there but Beck new better. He could see how even she was sad. Beck took a breath. _It's better now then never..._

"Guys we have to accept the fact... Tori's gone."

Andre looked like he wanted it hit Beck for evening saying that. He relaxed and looked down. Cat just cried more. Robbie finally started to cry. Jade just good and stared out the window. Beck felt the tears coming he bit his lip and kept himself from crying. He took a deep breath and regained part of his calm composure. He ran his hand through his hair. All was silent. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the couch. A knock on the door rang through the house. Beck shot up and faced the door. He walked over to it and opened it. Lenore stood there a look of sorrow on her face. Sam, Freddie and Carly all behind her. They looked sad but not nearly as distraught as Beck and the others.

"May we come in?" Lenore asked. Beck nodded. Lenore made her way in as did the other three. Beck close the door and turned to them.

"I've already told this to them." Lenore said motioning towards Carly, Sam and Freddie.

"But now, you all need to know this as well. I know who took Tori."

They immediately perked up at the words. Hope sparked to life in their eyes.

"But there's no way we can save her..."

They all stared in disbelief. Their hearts feeling heavy and torn. So there is no hope?... Andre thought to himself. Cat again just cried more. Finally Robbie had stopped but he just sat quiet next to Cat.

"Who took her?" Beck said with venom in his voice. Lenore sighed.

"Paradise the same people who attacked Carly." Lenore said with anger. Beck and the others looked at her confused. Lenore saw this.

"I guess it'll be easier to explain this from where it all started." Lenore said her voice trailing off. Another knock on the door. Sam answered it. John stood at the door, the Arbiter behind him. He stepped in past Sam who glared at him for his poor manners. John could care less, he more important matters at hand. The ceiling was barely tall enough for the Arbiter. Sam closed the door behind him.  
"Lenore we need to have chat." Cortanna said.

"Who's that!" Cat screamed obviously afraid.

"It's just the computer, relax" Robbie said patting her shoulder.

"Oh! My brother had a computer! Until  
He tried to marry it. The computer wasn't very happy." Cat said in a serious tone. Everyone just stared at her. A few chuckled. Cat just smiled.

"Odd..." Cortanna said so only John could here.

"Anyways" Lenore said looking back at John. "I know you want to talk about. All of you want to know who took Victoria." She looked around the room. She ran a hand through her wavy blonde hair. She sighed.

"I should've explained this all sooner..." She said with a hint of guilt. She leaned against a wall. John crossed his arms. All of them were wondering the same thing.

"It all happened around 100 years ago. The great countries of the world were angry at each other. My Grandmother, Trina didn't tell us why. She just said the news become more frequent. Flights to other countries were being canceled. The news began to escalate. Soon public events started shutting down. The Armies of the world began to declare martial law. Schools began to shut down. People started to hide. And then boom... My Grandmother never told us details of exactly who attacked first or how she and her family survived she just said "and the world began to end in ball of fire" once I was older I realized she was talking about nuclear weapons. Anyways she said it ended. Only about a billion people survived. A sixth of the earths population. They began to rebuild. But they didn't realize the radiation had created something... Something far worse then nuclear weapons. Those creatures you fought." Lenore looked at John specifically. "We call them night walkers. Simply because they prefer to hunt at night. Well from what we know these creatures numbers skyrocketed after the war thanks to the fallout and then they began killing off all survivors from the war. Humanity's survivors went to war against them but it was short lived. Realizing inevitable defeat the military created a project called SkyCity. They would build large city's and using propulsion and solar technology launch them into the sky to forever float. The city's exhaust is what cause the sky's to be gray.. It was a far fetched idea but it worked unfortunately the rich and powerful got the first spots on the city. Twenty city's were planned to be launched. Only seven were successfully launched. All those left on the surface were forced to fend for themselves. The shelters came to be once people realized that only together could they survive. Humanity surprisingly won the war with use of what nuclear weapons remained from the governments of old. Since then the surface has had very sour relations with the Sky City's who united and became the TPC. The Paradise City's or Paradise for short. and that's who took Victoria and attacked Carly. They've probably been watching us this whole time. See the City's and us have the same technology level except with their resources they have far more technology then we do. And by technology I mean everything. Weapons, devices, machines, ships. The only thing the surface has is numbers. The surface has over 30 million inhabitants. The City only have a combined 10 million. Which is why we've been left alive. Well that and the fact were kept alive to keep the night walkers busy. 30 million humans to kill an hunt? Night walkers are gonna be busy." Lenore finished. They just stared at her.

After a long silence Andre finally spoke.  
"How many people live here? Because there definitely ain't 30 million people here."

"This shelter happens to be the smallest in the world. Only eleven thousand residents. The largest shelter is in Asia with about 7.2 million residents." Lenore stated. Andre nodded and looked at the floor. Silence again filled the room. The perky voice of a certain redhead ended the silence.

"When are we gonna go get Tori?" Cat smiled. Robbie put his arm around her as Lenore broke the news to the innocent girl.

"We're not sweet heart." Lenore said with a sad smile. Cat still didn't understand.

"Why not?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

"We would die with seconds of landing. We wouldn't even get to Tori before they caught us." Lenore said now with a little bite of frustration in her voice towards their dilemma.

"How do you know? Maybe we could sneak by and get Tori out before they noticed anything! You know like a secrecy mission!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Last time we tried... Only I made it back out of twenty brave men. I will not let more of my men die for one person." Lenore stood straight to emphasize her point.

"Toris out friend we can't just leave her to die." Beck said getting to his feet.

"I know and she's my last living relative... But I will  
Not let more people die simply to save one person." Lenore said with guilt. Beck just stared at her. He finally looked down accepting defeat.

"No no! We have to save Tori! I ain't just gonna leave her to die!" Andre said getting to his feet.

"Me either." Robbie said standing.

"Or me" Cat said with a squeak.

"I guess we need Vega. Who else am I gonna degrade." Jade said with a roll of her eyes.

Beck smiled at Lenore. She frowned. "I'm sorry but I will not let my men die again... Not for just one person."

She turned to the door and walked to it. She grabbed the door knob when John spoke.

"But there's something different this time Lenore..." He said with a deep resonating voice.

"What's different this time?" She said without looking at him.

"You have us." John said. Both him and the Arbiter stood up straight. Lenore looked back at both of them. She smiled.

"Well... If you put it that way..." She smiled. "If you really want to save Victoria. Then follow me." She opened the door and walked out into the night. John and The Arbiter followed immediately. Beck was overcome with joy. He jumped to his feet and ran after them the rest followed him.

-

Freddie stared at the giant building in front of him. It was at least a hundred feet tall. It was made of sheets of metal linked together. Carly stood next to him strum in awe at the building.

"Is Tori here?" Cat asked with a smile.

"No cat." Freddie said with a sad smile. She just frowned.

"Wait here." Lenore said as she walked over to the side of the building. She pressed a button and a small monitor pooped out of the metal wall. A mans face was displayed on it. Freddie saw him and Lenore talk for a few seconds then the Monitor retracted back into the wall. Lenore made her way back over to them. All was still.

"So what are we awaiting for?" Jade asked irritated.

"This" Lenore smiled ignoring Jades tone. A crack appeared on the giant metal wall in front of them. Slowly the two sides creaked apart. Light shinning through the opening and revealing what laid inside the giant building. Again the kids were all taken by surprise. The Arbiter and John didn't even flinch at the sight.

"Holy chiz..." Sam said with her voice slowly fading away.

No kidding... Lenore walked into the giant hangar once the two giant metal doors stopped moving. John and The Arbiter followed once more without hesitation. The rest of them, the kids, stood frozen at the sight. In front of them was a hundred foot tall hangar. On the left were several very militarized looking jeeps yet they retained the old and busted looked of the shelter. One looked like a tank. It had a giant cannon coming out of the front. Spikes around it. It's treads were shielded on the sides with fencing. The top had two heavy 50 cal. Machine guns in top. But those vehicles weren't the most impressive. The most impressive thing that really shocked the kids was what laid in the center of the hangar bay. A row of planes were in a straight line all the way down the hangar. They couldn't even see the end of the hangar. The planes looked old and broken too. They were made of sheets of metal. Instead of four they had only two propulsion engines. One on each side. They had a glass cockpit at the front. Two large cannons stuck out from the sides of the large cannon was on the bottom of the plane at the front.

"Young ones?" The Arbiter called back to them. The kids shook their heads and regained focus on their current situation they quickly followed after Lenore. They stared in awe as they move further into the hangar. Freddie heard the hangar doors shut again with a creak. He looked up. Giant lamps on the roof lit the entire hangar. Lenore lead them on the right side of the panes down the hangar passing several long passageways. Freddie noticed above him how there were several walkways. He wondered how many rooms this place held. At the very top on the opposite side he saw several large glass windows with people inside moving back in forth. He could barely make out people sitting at what he figured were compete stations. He saw everyone stop in front of him. He stopped and stood next again to Carly. Lenore walked down a long well lit hallway. They followed. Johns boots echoed down the hallway. They passed several doors and windows. In the first window Freddie saw a small gym with several people working out inside it. In the second window Freddie saw a complete armory. Metal racks lined the walls. Weapons he hadn't ever even seen were lined  
In rows in the racks. In a third window he passed he saw several people working at computers. They paid no attention to Freddie and his "group". Finally the group stopped. Freddie ran into Jade.

"Watch it!" Jade spat irritated.

"Sorry!" Freddie said taking a few steps back.

"Oh leave Fred nub alone. There's nothing about him we can make any worse." Sam said without looking back at them. Jade smirked and turned back around. Freddie just groaned in annoyance and looked ahead to see why they had stopped. Lenore was scanning her hand on a small screen. The scan finished and he heard the door in front of her unlock. The door slid open silently and Lenore walked in. The rest followed quickly. Once the last of them was in safely the door slid shut again. Freddie was dazed by the room they were in. Screens and computers sat around built into the walls. People were sitting at the consoles and working the computers vigorously. In the center of the room was a large circular table. It had a blue holographic grid floating an inch above it. The table was at least 20 feet long and wide. Lenore walked over to the far side of it and motioned for the rest to gather around the table. The group slowly gathered around the large table. John tried to lean on the table to get a closer look at whatever Lenore was going to show them but the table began to creak and John stood back up. Beck crossed his arms curious at what was going on. Freddie just stared at the room with an open mouth. Sam rolled her eyes at the sight of him. Andre poked at the hologram and jerked back expecting something to happen. He relaxed when nothing did. Lenore finally looked up at them and pressed on the keypad at her fingertips. A large map of North America appeared above the holographic grid. The image suddenly zoomed in on the state of California near LA. The shelter came into a 3D holographic view. John and the Arbiter watched unimpressed while the kids just stared with fascination at the technology. Finally Lenore spoke.

"See we are here in the shelter of Los Angeles." She longer towards the shelter

"And The sky city tori is in is here..." She typed in the keypad. The hologram zoomed back out and zoomed in the center of the United States. A giant city at least 100 miles long floated in the air. The groups widened at the sight. Even John leaned in a little closer.

"The only way to get up there is in a Silver Eagle." Lenore said with a kind of frown.

"Silver eagle?" Robbie asked.

"The planes outside are nicknamed Silver eagles. Their fast and agile making it the best chance of getting up there. But there is another problem." Lenore's voice trailed off.

"Now what?" Beck said clearly frustrated.

"See in the shelter there are four commanders of all military forces. I am only one and I can guarantee all the other commanders will unanimously say no... And I cant override all of them..."

"That's right you can't." Everyone turned towards the door. A man in a gray uniform stood next to the door tall and proud. His hair was silver and his face old and firm. He walked forward. Lenore's face turned deathly pail.

"Lenore what are you doing? You know we cannot allow another mission to the SkyCitys . You remember last time.." He said with venom.

"I know Gregory. But these kids lost their dear friend.. My last living relative... And besides they have him." Lenore nodded towards John. Gregory looked and John and laughed.

"Him? He looks like a pathetic machine."

"He killed a hound with his bare hands" Lenore spat. Gregory looked and John slightly impressed.

"It doesn't matter. You will not be allowed to take anyone or anything to the City! I l not risk what resources we have to save one girl!" He yelled anger in his voice.

"We can't just leave Tori!" Andre yelled.

"I do not care! I will not risk the safety of my shelter for one little girl!" Gregory yelled at Andre.

"Our shelter!" Lenore yelled back clearly offended.

"Look were going to get Tori whether or not you like it." Beck said standing straight.

"Oh yeah?" Gregory said walking over to beck. Gregory may have looked old but his body was strong and fit. Beck shivered when he looked into his eyes. They were cold and lifeless. Someone stepped in between the two. Gregory glared up at John. John towered over him.

"Enough of this." John said deep and commanding.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that." Gregory growled.

John took at step towards him.

"Leave" he said.

Gregory stepped back. Fear had replaced his cold look. He gulped.

"My order stands. You will do nothing to help her, Lenore" Gregory glared at her and walked out of the room. The people at the computers and consoles were still as stone form watching their commanding officers fight. Lenore sighed.

"Well we have our answer.." She said looking down.

"No we don't. You do." Cortanna said happily. Lenore looked up at John and raised an eyebrow.

"What do mean?" She asked.

"Simple he said you were not allowed to do anything. He never said we couldn't do anything." Cortanna would've smiled at her own thinking. John couldn't help but smile behind his visor. Andre just chuckled. Freddie grinned. The Arbiter nodded.

"So what's the plan?" Jade asked with a small smile.

"Well there's three parts of the plan. Distraction. Rescue. And sabatoge."

"I really like that last part" Sam grinned evily.

"So this is what we do..." Cortannas voice trailed off.

Tori gasped for air as she regained consciousness. She looked around. She was in a large fancy room. She had on a silk red dress. She sat up on the couch she was on. She looked out the giant window. Massive skyscrapers tore through the clouds. She gasped as she realized the building she was in was above the clouds too. She glanced around the room looking for a way out. There was a fridge, a coffee table, a TV, and the couch she had been on. No visible door anywhere. She started to freak. _Where am I?... What happened?... The last thing I remember is that needle that man out in my arm... And now I'm here?... What's going on? _She fell to her knees. She was in a strange world with her friends... Well Not anymore. Now she was in a strange world alone. She had no one. She was alone. She placed her head in her hands and tried to calm herself.

_Here I am...  
Once again...  
Feeling lost...  
Now and then...  
I breath it in...  
To let it go...  
And I figure out how..._

Tears ran down her cheeks. _What do I do now?_


	7. AN

Hey guys sorry it's taking so long to write the next chapter! The intro for it alone was over 2000 words long. 0_o sorry for the wait...

Anyways I was gonna wait but I'll leave this to all the viewers...

I'm having a vote for something...

I will either add several more factions and groups into this crossover making into into probably this story and two others... Or I will simply stick to just this crossover. Your alls choice.

Examples of the factions and groups I will likely add...

The Flood from halo.

Alien or predator from AVP

Maybe Gibby Spencer sikowitz sinjin and Trina.

The Harry potter trio.

A few Star Wars characters.

For other factions or groups simply message me and I'll think about adding them in. Again this is up to your votes. I need this for the end of the new chapter. So please vote either by PM or review! Please vote! A majority  
Vote is needed for me to decide.

Thanks for reading :) God Bless you all! :) Bye! :)


	8. Chapter 7: Saving Tori

Characters thoughts in italics

2 days later...

Beck tried to slow his heart by breathing slowly. Him and the group he was with stood in a dark hallway only a few dozen feet away from the number 14 Black Eagle,the planes within the massive hangar were numbered and called black eagles. Fourteen was the one farthest to the back. _Distraction, rescue,_ _sabotage_. He hoped this computers plan worked. He shifted in his gear. He had on a bullet proof best, thick Black shirt, black combat pants, black boots, and a earpiece to talk to his allies. He looked at the five people around him. John stood in his armor completely still. Andre shifted in his gear, obviously uncomfortable in his armor. Sam sat chewing on a piece of gum Lenore gave her. She just seemed bored as she messed with her armor. The other man with them leaned against the wall staring at the ceiling. His name was Vladmire. A friend of Lenore Their pilot. Beck hoped this pilot was good. John and Cortanna had originally wanted the arbiter and himself to be the only ones to go but once Lenore explained they would need the Arbiter for the distraction due to how 'Different' he is. So John picked who he beloved was the most physically and mentally prepared for combat which he believed to be Sam, Andre and Beck. Beck sighed. This was gonna be one long day.

-

The Arbiter walked into the hanger tall and proud. He stood with his head high. He studied all the men. Which one would be worthy of fighting him in hand to hand combat. A large man at least six feet tall with ripped muscles fixing some light on the wall stood out. The Arbiter marched over to the man.

"You..." He points towards the man. The man turned to him and looked up. His eyes flooded with fear. He wiped a drop of sweat off his face.

"Wh...what?" He asked with a shaky voice.

"You look honorable and seem a worthy opponent. Come spar with me." The arbiter said as sincere as possible. In all honesty he didn't think very much of the human. He just need to cause a distraction.

"No thanks I have work to do" the man said turning around. The Arbiter got irritated.

"Coward" he said. If there's one thing he knew humans hated, it was being called something they weren't.

"What?" The man said turning back to the Arbiter.  
The Arbiter grinned.

"Alright then come on, squid lips" the man snapped. He brought up his fists. The Arbiter grinned. The man threw a punch. The Arbiter sidestepped an the man stumbled forward.

"Come on human." He taunted. The man roared and charged at the arbiter. The Arbiter sidestepped and jabbed the man in the gut. He grunted and fell foward.

"Pitiful." The Arbiter spat. He normally wasn't mean but he needed to keep this up. People were starting to watch. The man got up. Andre and rage pouring from his eyes. The Arbiter had seen that look so many times. The man charged once more.

-

Carly and Jade walked into the Hanger. They saw the Arbiter send a guy to the floor. He had already started the distraction. People were starting to watch from around the hangar, and since no one was seriously getting hurt they were enjoying the brawl between the alien and man.

"So how do we Really make this distraction work?" Carly whispered. She knew what they had to do just not how to do it. Jade smirked.

"Step aside" she said pushing Carly aside. Carly frowned. Jade walked a few feet closer to the brawl.

"I bet twenty credits on Big man over here!" She yelled. People shot up at the announcement. Carly walked over to her.

"What are you doing?" She hissed as the people working in the hanger  
Began to gather.

"No better Distraction than money." Jade smiled. A man walked over to her.

"I bet twenty on squid lips over here." The man said motioning to the Arbiter.

"We'll see." Jade smirked.

"I bet two hundred credits that four of you can take him down!" The people stared at her like she was crazy.

"I spilt the profits with all of you." She smiled. Three other men immediately got into the circle that had formed around the two Brawlers. The man who had bet on the Arbiter turned pale. Carly nodded her head in approval. Jade really knew what she was doing. _Make your move Freddie._

Behind the girls and all the people a certain red head, a nerd with glasses and Afro, and a tech geek snuck in without being noticed by the distracted workers. They hustled along the side of the hanger searching for a certain door.

-

"Hey check it out! These guys are brawling out there!" A man said walked over to the windows that overlooked the hanger from the control room. A woman walked up next to  
Him.  
"That squid lips guy is going to tear them apart." She muttered.

"Four on one? Not a chance" said another man walking Over to them.

"We should get down there and stop this. Boss ain't gonna like this if he walks in today." The first man said.

"Good point." The woman nodded. She looked around the room. Out of the fourteen normally working the control room, they were the only three working today. The second man walked over to his chair and threw on a jacket.

"Let's go settle this" he said walking Over to the door.

"We can't all go down there" the Wonsan said.

"Oh come really? No ones gonna come in here. The entrance is surrounded by all the guards, workers and squid lips." He said motioning the other two to follow. The woman sighed and they followed. They opened the door and walked out shutting it behind them. A minute passed and the door silently opened again. Cat stuck her Head in.

"Hello? Anybody home?" She giggled.

"Cat just go in already!" Someone whispered From Behind her.

"Kk" she peeped. She walked in and over to the window and looked down at the hanger. Robbie and Freddie followed her in. Freddie closed the door. Robbie walked over to one of the computer consoles.

"So how do we open the roof?" He asked staring at the computer console. He had no idea where to begin. Freddie walked over to him. He stared at the computer screen.

"Well look for anything that... Ah!" Freddie pressed on the screen on a button that said hanger aerial doors. Numbers popped out onto the screen the last being fourteen. All of them were red and said closed over them. Freddie pressed on the fourteen. Another box on the screen popped up. It had written in it 'open hanger doors?' Freddie pressed on it again. The box disappeared and the closed turned to open and the red color on the screen turned green. Cat gasped. They walked over to her. They looked up as the roof that had a 14 painted on it began to slide Open.

"Well that was easy" Robbie smiled.

"Looks like the Arbiters having fun." Freddie said glancing down towards the fight. The Arbiter tossed one man onto the ground. A strange feeling overtook Cat. She felt chills ride up her spine. She turned around and squeaked. She covered we mouth with her hands.

"Cat?" Robbie asked looking at her. She pointed to the door. Robbie looked at the door and froze in fear. Freddie glanced at them.

"Guys?" He following their gaze. He gulped as he saw him.

"Well well well... Look at what we have here." Gregory smirked as he walked over to them.

-

"Now!" John ordered as he saw the hanger roof opening above the Black eagle number 14. They five rushed over to the plane. Vladmire opened the cockpit and slid in closing it as he strapped in. John, Beck,Sam, and Andre made their way behind the plane. The back of the plane hissed and slowly opened. It finished opening and revealed two rows of seats. One on each side of the plane. An intercom buzzed to life.

"All those flying Air Vladmire please board." Vladmire said in a Russian accent over the intercom. John and the others climbed inside and sat down. The back hissed and slowly closed, leaving them inside the back of the plane. The plane jerked as it began to rise. Their plan was working.

-

"No" Gregory muttered as he saw the Black eagle rising up towards the open roof. He dashed to the computer console and quickly hit the close button. Cat, Robbie and Freddie watched as the roof began to close.

"No stop!" Cat cried running over to Gregory. She grabbed his arm and tried to pull  
Him away.

"Detain this brat!" Gregory yelled. Several guards dashed into the room. One grabbed a now crying Cat and placed handcuffs on her.

"Hey let her go!" Robbie yelled. He ran over to Cat and shoved the guard away. Another guard tackled him and placed him in cuffs. Freddie dashed over and tried to pull the guard off Robbie but was pulled off by a third guard and subdued.

Cat stared up at the closing roof and the rising plane. Could they make it in time?

-

Vladmire saw the roof closing. His heart began to race but he wasn't worried. He could make it. He had too. The pushed harder on the acceleration and the plane rose twice as fast. It scrapped the sides of the roof as it slipped out of the hanger into the air. He cheered silently to himself as he saw the hanger growing smaller as the plane ascended. He pressed a couple buttons and the engines turned horizontal and the plane shot off at supersonic speed. He pressed on the intercom button.

"Well were off my friends! Only thirty minutes till we  
Reach the SkyCitys so try and relax." He said cooly.

"Close call back there." Cortanna voice spoke over the intercom.

"This is a one way intercom." Vladmire said confused.

"Your systems were easy to hack and override. Anyways Vladmire thanks again for getting us out of there in time. It was a close call." Cortanna said calmly.

"Ha not to close for Vladmire." Vladmire said proudly. Cortanna would've rolled her eyes if she could.

-

The Arbiter tossed the last of the four men to the ground. He roared in triumph. The four men slowly got to their feet. The crowd cheering at the Arbiters victory. They hadnt ven noticed the plane leaving in the back of the hanger. The man next to jade leaned over.

"Looks like you owe me two hundred credits" he scoffed. Jade scowled. Carly giggled.

"I didn't think it through..." She whispered to Carly who continued to laugh.

"I call rematch!" One of the men yelled wiping a drop of blood from his mouth. The Arbiter had elbowed him in the face by accident.

"Enough!" A shrill voice announced. The crowded tore apart and revealed someone standing behind them.

"Uh oh..." Carly squeaked.

"What is this none sense?" He hissed stepping forward.

"Just some fun" one of the men who had fought the Arbiter simply said.

"Well enough fun. Get to work. I have prisoners to take to jail." He snapped. Yes sirs fille the air as the crowd immediately dispersed. Four men in body armor stood behind him. Three were holding teenagers.

"Cat!" Jade yelled. Gregory looked back at the redhead then to Jade.

"Yes she's been caught breaking into the control room without clearance." He smirked.

"Let her go!" Jade ordered.

"Or what?" He smirked. The Arbiter stepped forward.

"Release the innocent child." He growled. He really didn't like this Gregory.

"She and these two boys were caught trespassing. They will be taken to the prison and spend the next two months there as their sentence." Gregory said shifting his shoulders to appear taller.

"Look they won't do it again just please let them go." Carly begged. Gregory turned to far her and Jade once more.

"They were assuring someone to take one of our planes without clearance. A clear violation of protocol and law. They will be taken to prison." He said with irritation.

"Cat won't survive in jail." Jade reasoned.

"Not my problem." He said pushing past jade.

"Enough." The Arbiter growled stepping into his way once more.

"You will release the child. Humans laws are petty and without honor. Learn honor yourself before taking a child." He hissed.

"These are the laws if you don't like it..." Gregory pulled out his sidearm and pointed it to the front of the Arbiters head right between the eyes, causing several people including Carly to gasp. "Then go somewhere else" he spat. The hangar had frozen. No one moved or breathed, all eyes fixed on the Arbiter and Gregory. The Arbiter glanced around. He looked at each of the surrounding men in body armor. They were calm. Too calm. He smiled slightly. In the blink of an eye the Arbiter smacked the side arm away and kicked Gregory in the gut sending him flying back. The men pushed the kids aside and tried to rush forward. They weren't quick enough. The Arbiter jabbed one in the gut at full force shattering three of his ribs even with the body armor. He spun and kicked another away. One man rammed him with full force and pushed him backwards but inky slightly. The Arbiter grabbed his sides, heaved him up and swung him into a nearby plane denting the planes armor. He turned to face the last man. A pistol pointed right at him. The Arbiter chuckled and strode forward towards him. The man opened fire. The bullets pinged against the Arbiters shields. He grabbed the mans pistol and bent it with his hand. He jabbed the man twice in his gut causing the man to recoil and fall forward in pain. The Arbiter turned to finish off Gregory. He froze.

Gregory held Cat. His sidearm right against the temple of her head. Tears rolled down her silent face. Her eyes meet the Arbiters. Full of fear and dread. The Arbiter didn't dare move. This girl was to innocent and sweet, even he had to admit that.

"Now... Surrender and come along peacefully or the girl dies." He smiled triumphantly.

The Arbiter relaxed. He knew when he was beaten. Gregory relaxed. Two of the guards ran over and wrapped his wrists in chains, since they were to big for normal cuffs. Gregory released Cat and pushed towards the Arbiter. Cat let out a squeak of relief as looked up at the Arbiter. "Sorry" she cried. He smiled.

"Nothing to be sorry for" he simply responded.

"Now to set an example." He pointed the gun at the sweet red head.

"No!"

"Don't!"

He pulled the trigger.

-

John looked at the weapon in his hand. A fully automatic M14 in hand. Explosive rounds. Holographic sight. Extended barrel. Shotgun attachment. He had spent his spare time customizing this weapon trying o make it the deadliest weapon imaginable, still he missed his Assault Riffle.

"T minus. 15 seconds till ETA" Vladmire said over the intercom. John looked around at the kids. Andre was glancing around, his leg shaking rapidly. Beck had his eyes closed and his head back against the planes metal interior. Sam looked calm and bored. Though John could see in her eyes how nervous she really was.

"10 seconds. I'll be dropping you off on the upper landing pad towards the top of the building. We haven't been detected yet but you still have to search the whole building. Good luck. Find that girl and radio in when your ready for Evan. 5 seconds!" Vladmire said Quickly. John stood up from his set and faced the back. He heaved his shoulders and gripped the weapon in his hand. The back hissed. It slide open and revealed the landing pad a few feet below. Vladmire steadied the plane.

"Go go go!" Vladmire yelled. John jumped. He landed on the landing pad denting it slightly with his weight. He looked up and observed his surroundings. The buildings roof was still hundreds of fret above him. The dark of night making it almost impossible to see the top. He walked over to the edge of the Landing pad. He looked down only to see clouds.

"Just like Colonial buildings back in our time." Cortanna said. John turned back and focused on the mission at hand. He walked back over to the plane. Sam, Andre and beck were already down and waiting for him since he was technically the ranking officer, and the only one of the four that had ever been in combat.  
"Good luck!" Vladmire said over the comm channel. The plane rose up away from them and sped off into the night. The night became silent.

"Let's go. I'll go first. Sam behind me. Andre then Beck." He explained.

"Be ready for anything." Cortanna said through the external speakers on his helmet. They all nodded. John aimed his weapon and broke into a jog towards the other side of the landing pad near the building. He halted a few feet from it and approached slowly. He noticed no one on his motion sensor. He looked around and saw three running towards him. They were panting as they stopped behind him.

"A little to fast I'm guessing..." Cortanna said to John. John just looked back at the door. He needed to remember they weren't military. They were just kids trying to help their friend, which would make this mission a lot harder. John approached the door. It was solid with no clear way of opening it. Glowing lights lined the outside of it.

"Let me see if I can hack into any networks..." Cortanna said  
Her voice trailing off. They waited a few moments.

"What are waiting for?" Beck asked politely.

"Cortanna trying to find a way to open the door." John explained it.

"We could blow it to bits. Or you could tear it open." Sam grinned.

"Without causing any unwanted attention" John responded.

"Ah ha!" Cortanna cheered. The door slide up into the wall above it. "Their network firewalls are pretty... How do I say it? Sad..." She chuckled. John move forward at a slower pace. The kids right behind him. The door slide closed after Beck passed through it. The hallway was dimly lit. John signaled with his hand for radio silence.

"What?" Sam asked irritated.

"No talking. Silence." He explained. The mad their way forward. He switched to his internal speakers.

"Anything Cortanna?"

"Nope. Can't find anything. But there's a large penthouse not far from here. Go down this hall take a left and up an elevator at the end of that hall. Next you'll find yourself in another hallway. Keep going forward and you'll pass an opening for a recreational area. Ignore it and keep going down the hallway. You'll find stairs. Go up them and you'll find the penthouse."

"Why the pent house?" John turned left down the next hall. He spotted the elector not far off. He glanced back at the kids. Beck and Andre had only pistols. Sam had only brought a bat and a crowbar. He really hoped they didn't find heavy resistance.

"Well the way I figure, Judging from the vehicle that captured Victoria, the person behind this must have some power and money and since we traced the ship back to this building, it seems most likely it's owner will be in the top penthouse." Cortanna explained.

"Makes sense."

"And I found out that the owner of the vehicle lives in the specific pent house through their network"

"You just love showing off"

"Only a bit"

John slowed as they reached the elevator. He saw a little button in the side. He pressed it. The elevator doors opened. They stepped in. The doors closed and John pressed the button for the floor above. The elevator jerked and rode upward.

"Do you think she's ok?" Beck asked to no one in particular.

"I'm sure she's fine." Andre lied. He wasn't sure at all. John wanted to say something, but after all the things hes seen... He didn't want to give false hope. Silence overtook the group as the elevator slowed to a stop. With a soft ding the doors slide open and They were off again. John saw the dim light of the recreational center up ahead. It poured through the lack of a wall on the left side of the hall. They approached the opening not slowing an inch. As John stepped into the opening a red dot appeared on his motion sensor.

"John!" Cortanna yelled. John was already reacting he slid to a halt. The kids rushing right last him.

"Intruders!" A voice called. John lunged forward and with one push pushed all the kids to the ground. Bullets ripped Into the wall that was behind where they had just been. The kids landed in the cover of the hall as it seemed to close up and continue on. John sensed the stairs were near. John rolled back. He got to his feet as his shields deflected incoming fire. He picked up his fallen weapon and dived behind a container in the opening of the recreational center for cover. He looked up and saw the kids looking at him from the safety of the hall.

"Go! I'll handle this! There's stairs at the end of the hall. Go up them to the penthouse and search for Victoria!" He yelled. They hesitated.

"Now!" He snapped. The nodded and disappeared into the hall. John checked his motion sensor. Five red dots spread out. The incoming fire stopped for a split second. He took his chance. He rolled out of his cover and aimed. Two men up too on a second floor over looking the floor he was on and three only a few feet from him. He pull the trigger. Rounds tore through one of the men on top, sealing his fate. They returned fire. His shields drained to three/fourths. He moved to his left in the blink if an eye avoiding more incoming fire as he burst fired three times. One of the three on the ground floor fell with bullet holes in his chest. The other two dived into cover. John slide behind one of the palm trees along with chairs that littered the ground floor. He noticed a fountain in the center. He pulled out a fragmentation grenade. And tossed it at the fountain. It bounced of a landed behind another palm tree. It exploded and a scream filled the air.

"Two to go." Cortanna announced. He heard a thump. He looked over his cover. Five figures in silver armor with a red line were kneeling on a crushed fountain. The all stood up. Blades of purple shimmered from their wrists. A combat knife in the other hand.

"This looks like fun..." Cortanna said annoyed. One looked towards John and leapt towards him. John aimed.

-

Beck rushed forward up the stairs.

"Beck slow down." Andre whispered irritated. Beck didn't listen. He had to get to her. He reached the top of the stairs. A door with a golden light stood in front of him. He slowly approached it. Andre and Sam got to the top. Both irritated by his lack of caution. They didn't have John and his armor to protect them. He looked at the door.

"So how do we open this?" He asked.

"I know" Sam smiled. She pulled out her crowbar and smiled walking towards the door. It slid open as she swung causing her to stumble forward.

"Your welcome." Cortanna said over their comms.

"Thanks." Beck said half hearted. He rushed into the room. His heart leapt.

-

Tori couldn't believe it. Beck, Andre and Sam! They had come for her. A tear rolled down her check. It stung a little from the bruise on her cheek. The last few days while the others had been planning to get her back, she had been interrogated.

Flashback

_Tori yelped as she was thrown into a room. The door slide shut. She got to her feet and banged on the door. "Let me out!" She yelled. After a few minutes of banging in the door she finally gave up. As she turned away the door opened and two men rushed in. The grabbed her and pressed her up against the back wall. Cuffs came out the wall and wrapped around her wrists and ankles. The two released her as she struggled to get free._

"Let me go!" She yelled.

_"Now why would we do that?" A familiar voice asked. She looked up and saw the man from the ship._

"Who are you?" She snapped trying to sound brave. Even a newborn child could've known she was terrified.

"My name is William Akler. Leader and mayor of The Sky City 'Glory'. And I have some questions for you." He stepped towards her. The door slid shut. The room was dark and _erie. Only a blue dim light illuminating the room. She gulped._

"Now Victoria... That is your name right?" He said trying to friendly which actually only made him all the scarier to her. She nodded.

"Good. Now about the Shelter _and how you are friends with Lenore one of the military heads. Which means You have the trust of her and that You also know all the secrets she holds. Well at least most of them." He said smiling at her._

"I don't know anything!" She cried.

"Don't lie... Tell me everything now and we can avoid anymore confrontation and you can be returned home."

"But I don't know anything!"

"I know that you and her are related! Which means your her last living relative who else would she tell her secrets too!" He snapped losing his relaxed composure.

"But I don't know anything!" She pleaded. He back handed her causing her to yell.

"I guess we'll do this the hard way then" he sighed. He turned to her and lunged with a fist.

End flashback.

Beck ran over to her and embraced her as she kept from the couch. After her interrogation she had been brought back to her original room which had been the penthouse.

"I though we lost you..." Beck mumbled into her neck.

"Not yet.." She smiled into his neck. They released each other and Andre embraced Tori. She didn't let her eyes waver from Beck. Andre released her.

"Don't scare us like that again!" Andre said. Tori chuckled.

"Pinky promise" she smiled. Sam patted her on the back.

"Glad to see your ok kiddo." Sam smiled. Tori just smiled. Her friends had actually come for her. Beck noticed a few cuts and bruises on her.

"Hey what happen.." He began.

Slow clapping echoed through the room. They turned to the door. William stood there clapping. To men in the silver armor standing behind him.

"How touching." He grinned. He brushed his hair back and yelped forward followed by the two men. Toris eyes grew big as she instinctively backed away. Beck saw this and stood in front of her, pushing her gently behind him. The kids stared at him fearfully, even Sam.

"What do you want?" Sam snapped with venom.

"Just to talk." William grinned.

-

John stepped back and raised his fists. One of the men laid still in the ground. Bullet holes and explosive marks riddled through his armor. Johns weapon laid about a dozen feet away knocked from hands. Two men in armor approached him. The energy blades shimmeringly. The other two slowly got to their feet. One lunged at John. John sucked under the energy blade. He sent a jab into the mans lowers torso denting his armor inwards. The man fell backwards with a grunt. The other man lunged at John. His energy blade bounced of johns shield draining them to one/ fifth left. He struck at John with his knife. John quickly stored back one step and avoided the blade. He lunged. He grabbed the mans wrist and twisted it back behind his back. The wrist snapped. He kicked the man in the back sending him stumbling to the ground in pain. John saw a blue. He dove to his side as an energy blade glistened right over him. He stood back up as another man charged at him. He dodged the energy blade with a quick sidestep. He spun and kicked the man in the shoulder. The man flew into the wall and slide or the floor motionless. The last man in armor charged at John. It happened in a split second. John twisted around, grabbing the mans arm with the energy blade, twisting the arm upwards and sending the blade up through the mans skull. The man sulked and fell forward. John stood up straight and relaxed slightly. The last two men without armor had ran away. Nothing on his motion sensor.

"Not bad. Still trying to impress me?" Cortanna joked.

"Where are the kids?" John asked.

"Let's find... Oh no.. John get to the penthouse! Now!" She ordered.

-

Sam slammed her bat against the unarmed mans leg. Four unarmored guards had come in to subdue the kids. Leaving the two guards in silver armor to protect William. The mans leg shattered. He yelled in pain as he fell backwards. She turned around to face the next victim. A metal silver hand. Backhanded her at full force. She flew back into the wall. She tasted blood in her mouth. She looked up at the man in silver armor before her. He walked back to William. Beck was on the floor fighting one of the men for control over his pistol. Andre was in a headlock. The fourth man had Tori by the hair and held her still to watch. Sam got back to her feet. Beck got punched in the face and the pistol was ripped out of his hand. The man jabbed him in the stomach again and got off. Beck crawled up against a wall holding his gut.

"Come on." Sam spat twirling her crowbar.

"End her." William hissed. One of the silver armored men strode towards her. She swung with all her might. The crowbar slammed into the right side. He stumbled to the left a little but grabbed the crowbar and ripped it away from Sam. He tossed it and grabbed Sam. He flipped her over and slammed her onto her back. She gasped as the breath was knocked out of her. The man lifted her up. His energy blade came to life on his free hand. He slowly raised it towards her. She heard a commotion behind him. An armored worm green hand grabbed the mans arm and twisted it backward. The man yelled in pain as his arm broke. He dropped Sam and turned punching his attacker. John fell to the floor. The man lunged again but John was quicker. He rolled out of the way as the man collided with the floor. John jumped to his feet and raised his M14. He unleashed a hail of bullets onto the man. The man stopped moving. Sam looked around. The only unarmored guard that remained was the one with the broken leg, the rest had fled. The other silver armored man laid unmoving on the ground. William was against a wall holding a broken nose.

"Nice to see you showed up." Sam said annoyed as she got to her feet. Andre Beck and Tori walked over to her. Tori smiled.

"Thank you guys so much." John walked over to them.

"Good to see your ok Victoria. But we knew to leave now." He stated. Beck nodded.

"He's right. More will probably come." He said referring to all the people they had encountered.

"Well how do we leave?" Tori asked confused.

"Just follow don't worry." Andre smiled.

"Ok.." Tori said confused.

"Let's go."

-

John carried Sam as fast as he could towards the plane. He reached it. The back had already been lowered down. Vladmire was standing inside.

"Hurry!" He yelled.

"Take her!" John said handing him a moaning Sam. She had a bullet lodged in her shoulder. He looked back for the other. Tori, Beck, and Andre sprinted as fast as get could forwards the plane. John saw the door to the building opening. The kids would get gunned down if he didn't act. He grabbed his last grenade.

"Seventy five degrees exactly." Cortanna told him. He tossed it. The grenade flew through the air. It landed in front of the door and went of. The metal door collapsed.

"That'll buy us enough time" John said as the kids reached the plane.

"Vladmire get ready for take off!" Cortanna ordered. He nodded and hoped out of the back. He ran to the front and hopped in the cockpit. John climbed in. He helps up Tori, then Beck then Andre. The plane slowly began to rise as Vladmire initiated take off.

"Go Vladmire!" Cortanna yelled through the intercom. John glanced back. He saw the metal door get pushed away. A silver armored man appeared. He raised a weapon.

"Cover!" John yelled. He huddled over the already injured Sam trying to shield her. Bullets pinged of the inside hull. Tori screamed. John glanced back. A bullet glanced off were her hand had been. She tumbled backwards towards the open back. Towards a fall of hundreds of feet down to the floor of the Sky city.

-

Tori closed her eyes. Her life flashed before her eyes. She couldn't believe it. This was it. She felt her feet slip and leave the plane. A hand grabbed hers. She opened her eyes expecting John. It was Beck. He pulled her up to him. They feel back into one of the seats. She started to ball. To much had happened. Why couldn't she just go back to her normal life?

"Shh.. Your ok..." Beck said caressing her hair. Her sobs softened. The back closed. Tori sighed. This had been one long day.

-

John felt the jerk of the plane as it landed. He got o his feet.

"Mama needs so grub." Sam said as Andre helped her up. John smiled at the comment. He looked over and saw Beck trying to rouse a sleeping Tori. The back opened. Sunlight beamed into their faces. This was not the hanger. The hanger was indoors. Johns visor polarized as he walked forward. Vladmire stood with his head down.

"I'm so sorry..." He said with sorrow. John looked around.

"No.." He heard Andre mumble. The plane was surrounded by at least thirty armed men. John recognized the surrounding building as the small and simple  
Shacks of the shelter.

"Hello Tori." A sinister voice replied.

"Gregory..." Beck hissed. The man smiled at them with victorious eyes.

-

Hey guys! So this chapter is long... It was supposed to be longer but I wanted to get it out today so shortened it a bit. Also go back and read the chapter 6 called AN. I need votes please! Also i know i use differnt spellings of the word hangar but im tired so yeah... Anyways thanks for readying! Also PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! God Bless you all!


End file.
